


Clockwork Hearts

by Gorrlaus, soongtypeprincess



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Chastity Device, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Pony Play, Twincest, nipple whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorrlaus/pseuds/Gorrlaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi must tend to his mechanical possessions properly so that he may continue his research to better the community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible summary.
> 
> Warning: If you do not like BDSM or Master/Slave scenarios of any kind, please do not read. This story is extremely explicit in some scenes.
> 
> I DO NO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!
> 
> This was co-written by Gorrlaus who also illustrated a beautiful piece that spawned this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> / soong-type-princess

“I guess I shouldn’t be too surprise,” Geordi muttered, mostly to himself but loud enough for the android that was now bound in the middle of the room to hear quite clearly.

The duranium chains that were bolted to the ceiling from steel rigs were now tightly clasped to a sturdy alloy bar on the android’s back. This bar had fasteners of a similar material that connected from the bar to his wrists, holding them snugly in a backwards prayer position. Shorter fetters from the platform on which he stood were fastened around his ankles, making the legs spread wider than normal stance.

He was naked in front of his master, except for a red satin collar that rested above a duranium choker around his neck, and a chastity device that secured the genitals but left his testicles exposed and vulnerable.

The device was exceptionally tight with tiny brass locks on a belt of duranium that encircled the hips with a front lock just above the pelvic area and a rear lock on the small of the back. These locks kept a tube of leather in place under his groin. In this tube, his penis was neatly held and kept out of reach.

The keys to the locks on the belt were kept on a chain around Geordi’s neck. Before the belt could be locked in place, however, the testicles were separated and pushed up and out, while the tube was pulled down between them. This would conceal whatever attempted arousal the android would achieve in an inconspicuous and modest fashion while preventing any attempts of self-pleasuring. The leather tube was held down by thick straps of leather that clasped onto the shaft, circled under the crotch, and flanked over the buttocks onto the back of the belt.

The android, named Lore, held his head upright, pulling with all his might against the chains on his ankles as he watched Geordi saunter to one side of the room where he removed an instrument from off the wall.

The corner of Lore’s mouth twitched which was a habit that seemed to only occur when he sensed something similar to that of anxiety. Lore knew it was a minor glitch, but it was only a slight setback for him as his positronic net had been, for the past several weeks, slowly working its way around the computations of the inhibitor chip.

Data, Lore’s twin brother, had taken to his inhibitor rather quickly as he was not equipped with the advanced emotional programming as his older brother. Their original creator had made that mistake, but the behavior inhibitors their current master had installed before their reactivation was designed to placate any aggressiveness toward their owner and toward one another.

But Lore made a mistake earlier that morning in the town square that revealed to his master that more than just an extra chip in their mechanical makeup was needed if they were expected to conduct themselves properly.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Geordi sat proudly in his carriage, carefully adjusting a filter to one of the lenses on his brass Visor. The sun was rather bright that morning as they arrived in the village, and its rays beamed against his steeds’ golden skin, giving them the most radiant, iridescent glow.

He had dressed his android twins in red and gold tassels made with the finest leather that dropped from their necks and encircled their torsos until it hung loosely over their backsides. The matching headdresses they wore capped down their wild locks of black hair and also held a specially made bit that went into their mouths so they could be properly steered.

The town's local smith had been paid handsomely by Geordi to fashion the bits, and the material was indeed costly, but not even the strongest, most virile slave-droid could bite through it. Geordi knew this to be true as he already had to replace two of Lore’s back molars.

The bits were hooked to the ostentatious bridles that then were attached to durable polyfiber reins so that Geordi could properly steer the carriage as the androids pulled it, their wrists attached to an alloy bar on their backs that was hooked onto the base of their headdress. This kept their heads upright and their backs straight as arrows.

Geordi relished in the sight of them, tassels bouncing along their perfectly defined bodies, their gluteal muscles flexing with every step, and the gilded tag that hanged from their respective duranium collars, each of them etched with the initial ‘G,’ jingled as they entered the square.

The villagers’ heads always turned to their direction whenever they would arrive into town, and, if eye contact was made, the young engineer would merely smile and tip his Derby hat.

This morning, however, he had had his doubts about taking his androids out to the market as Lore seemed to be acting rather facetious. He would have had his butler go into town to make his orders for him, but Geordi had agreed to meet the town’s Chancellor for brunch and a friendly belt of mead.

So, Geordi rigged his trusty mechanical slaves to his carriage, but not before taking the proper safety measures. As was village edict, Geordi had fastened around Lore’s neck, just above his collar, a red satin band so that this would alert passersby to be cautious in approaching him.

He also needed to purchase sundries and brandy-wine for a party that he was hosting that night. The engineer was hoping to persuade the Chancellor to provide him with a grant so that he may continue to develop his line of specially enhanced slave-droids, a project that had to be temporarily halted as his mentor, Dr. Soong, had unexpectedly suffered from a brief bout of typhoid; brief being the key word as the great Dr. Soong was then laid to rest two days later.

It was Soong’s wish, in his will, that the only two androids they had so far designed be deactivated and taken apart, as Soong was not keen on sharing his own success, even in death.

Yet, Geordi knew how advantageous Soong’s designs were, and that androids were indeed scarce for the working-class villagers who were hard pressed to find laborers in such a small town. Soong-type androids would not only be beneficial to shopkeepers, but for domestic help and entertainment for the upper-class, as well. Presently, only the extremely well-off citizens were able to procure androids, but they were no match for Dr. Soong’s inventions.

Thusly, Geordi had guaranteed to the Chancellor that, if he were to override Soong’s demand, then they could be used in continuing research and construction for the advancement of the community, and the Chancellor’s constituents would indeed be grateful.

Geordi had also promised him that he would receive the first complete android, an especially gifted one, as a token of the engineer’s esteem.

  
He pulled the carriage to a stop in the center courtyard of the shoppes, and he noticed how Lore threw back his head in an agitated motion while Data quickly glanced curiously at his brother.

Geordi cleared his throat, straightened his Derby, and clutched his riding crop and a fluoropolymer fibrous lead as he climbed out of the carriage.

He pursed his lips as he stepped in front of Lore who was now averting his golden eyes. Geordi secured the lead through the metal loop of their bits and led them to a titanium bar that was secured by the fountain of the courtyard. The lead he designed himself, and it was so far successful at keeping the androids tethered as he had tested it thoroughly and redesigned its potency until Lore could no longer break it.

After he tied them down, he turned to them and purred, “I will only be a few minutes, my beauties.” He stroked Lore’s bare chest with the end of the crop. “Best behavior and I’ll see about a special reward for the both of you after the party tonight.” He patted Data’s cheek tenderly as the android looked at his master with devotion shining in his honeyed eyes.

Lore merely grunted and looked away, and Geordi cut a stern glance at him as he brought the crop firmly across the top of his left thigh.

The android groaned and squeezed his eyes as his pain receptors, which were far more developed than his brother’s, alerted his neural net and caused him to break posture as he bent forward from the sting. He was made to straighten again as the crop flew against his left buttock.

“You especially, dear Lore,” Geordi warned. “You will exhibit proper decorum whilst I’m away at the shoppes.”

Lore quickly nodded at his owner. “I will, Master,” he replied. Geordi thought it amusing that his android's voice emerged from his voicebox as normal while his mouth was bitted. He could hear Lore's back teeth clicking against the bit as he attempted to follow his programming and mime along, giving the illusion of human speech.

“See to it, then,” Geordi replied as he walked toward the butchers, propping the riding crop against his right shoulder.

Data sucked on his bit as he scanned Lore’s face, which abruptly twitched as he let out a small whimper from the lasting sting in his thigh.

“Why must you behave in this way, Brother?” Data asked him. “You would not need to endure his discipline if you would just let the inhibitor—“

“You endure his discipline, as well, dear Brother,” Lore growled at him.

Data accessed his memory banks and nodded as he smiled. “Master does indeed give me weekly maintenance to keep my behavior in good form. It is necessary for me, Lore, as I am capable of acting out just as much as you are.”

“Is that what he tells you, Data?” Lore asked, glaring disdainfully at him. He snickered as he shook his head. “You have absolutely…no clue as to how special you are, do you?” Lore’s expression fell to that of a mix of envy and adoration. “You are not capable of such things, Brother.”

He watched as Lore hanged his head forlornly, and Data gently pulled his head upward to allow the lead that was tied between them to make Lore follow suit.

“Master would like for us to stay at attention,” Data reminded him.

Lore sighed and forced his demeanor to relax until he felt an unexpected jolt in his back.

“What the--?” he exclaimed, but he restrained the curses that were about to pass his lips when he realized that little Wesley Crusher, the obnoxious son of the village doctor, had pelted a handful of pebbles at him from behind.

The imp showed himself and stood before the two androids, and he crossed his arms in front of him as he gave them a wide, buck-toothed grin.

Lore tried not to sneer as he gazed into that ugly pit that was his mouth. His teeth were stained, no doubt the aftermath of the daily sweets that his mother practically poured into him.

Wesley turned his obnoxious grin to Data and loudly spouted, “What is an allele-specific oligonucleotide?”

Lore quickly glanced at Data, who simply said nothing as they were not allowed to confer with the locals unless their master gave them permission.

Wesley frowned and looked at Lore. “What’s Fermat’s Last Theorem?”

Neither android answered him. They both stared ahead of them as if he wasn’t there.

“I am speaking to you, androids!” Wesley shouted in his cracking pre-pubescent voice. “You will answer me this instant!” He stomped the ground to add emphasis to his demands, but it, too, was ignored.

He sniffed and whined as he bent down, grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it directly at Lore's exposed testicles.

The android quickly drew in air through his nostrils, but it was not heard by Wesley as he picked up more pebbles and threw them against Lore’s privates once more.

Data noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Lore was arching his right foot and leaning onto his toes.

Fearing he was about to strike at the child, Data quickly answered, “Allele-specific oligonucleotide is a technique that allows detection of single base mutations without the need for gel electrophoresis.”

Lore turned his eyes to Data, stunned that his brother would break his beloved master’s first rule of public obedience. However, he relaxed his foot as Wesley walked away from him and stood in front of Data, smiling once more.

“So,” he said to him. “You do speak.” He then applied an innocent, repentant façade as he continued, “I have never seen slave-droids of your type before, and was only curious as to how your—“

He stopped when he heard Lore huff in amusement and caught him rolling his eyes. Wesley stomped over to him again, but before he could gripe further, he heard his name being called after him.

“Wesley!”

The voice of his mother echoed through the courtyard as she rushed over to him. She was followed closely behind by Geordi, General Riker and Chancellor Picard.

Dr. Crusher was a frail-looking, middle-aged woman with porcelain skin and stringy red hair that she always tied back in a loose bun. Her blue and white casual dress was lined with Chantilly lace from sleeves to hem, and her round glasses were framed with the finest ivory. It seemed that the ties in her bun were becoming looser and the powder on her face was clumping in thick mats in the early morning humidity. She pulled a handkerchief from her corset and dabbed the sweat from her face before using the cloth to wipe a smudge from her son’s cheek. Wesley merely groaned with annoyance.

General Riker was a rather tall and reasonably stout gentleman with a belly that protruded under his silk dress shirt and past the brass buttons of his red dress coat. He always spoke in a boisterous manner, usually about his war days, his war wounds from said war days, and just how many female slave-bots he had to replace due to his “abrasive” handling of them. Today, he had in tow a fair, busty young girl with rosy cheeks and thick, blonde hair with untamed curls. She was leading an even bustier slave-droid of their own, and General Riker, much to the girl’s dismay, had his arm around the slave.

Chancellor Picard was a short man with a shining bald head and a brass monocle over his partially blind right eye. This injury, along with the long scar along his temple, was acquired while in battle with an enemy ship. A cannonball had landed close to the Chancellor’s post near the helm, and the first mate, who had had a death grip on the wheel as he tried to steer away from enemy sights, was instantly thrown backwards from the blast and into Picard, taking the wheel and the inner workings of it to be hoisted upward, only to have the mechanical ruins bury them against the mast.

His first mate had been killed instantly, and it was whispered among the villagers that the very gear the Chancellor employed to conceal his deformed eye was the same gear that damaged it. It was Dr. Soong who had fashioned this gear to become the useful monocle that it is today, with extreme zooming capabilities that would allow Picard to see clearly.

“My dear boy,” the Chancellor scolded Wesley, the lens of his monocle stretching outward and pointing at the child. “Do have respect for the property of others.”

Wesley huffed and looked at his feet. “Yes, sir, Chancellor,” he groaned.

“La Forge!” Riker bellowed. “Fine machines you have there, my man.”

The Chancellor nodded in agreement, his monocle reducing back against his eye as he approached Data. “Yes, indeed.” He traced his fingertips along Data’s defined chest and rested them just above his specially designed belt.

Picard admired Data’s assets with an intrigued and fairly aroused grin before he made his way to Lore where he immediately gave his left buttock a sturdy smack with the flat of his palm. “Hmm,” Picard mused. “Good form.”

Lore grinded his teeth against his bit as the Chancellor reached up and moved his finger along the android’s jaw line. “I say,” Picard continued, “if the rest of the slave-droids you construct are as…striking as these, then I have no qualms about your continuing research, my boy.”

Geordi beamed proudly, watching as Picard began traced the outline of Lore’s chin with his thumb. “Thank you, Chancellor,” the engineer spoke. “On the other hand, let us discuss business at the party tonight. I’m sure we can come to some sort of—“

“Blast! Why, you devil!” Picard suddenly cursed as he clutched his right hand in pain.

Geordi then noticed the small amount of red that was seeping from Picard’s index and middle fingers and realized what Lore had done.

“He bloody bit him!” Riker hollered.

Picard held up his good hand to silence him as Dr. Crusher quickly procured her other handkerchief from the velvet purse under her dress and applied pressure to his wound while Wesley looked on in fascination.

Geordi approached Picard as he held a repentant expression. “Chancellor, I implore you to forgive me. This one is still adjusting to his new installations. He is still extremely brusque and I do apologize.”

“Now, now…” Picard quelled the engineer’s dread. “Tis quite all right, Mr. La Forge. Yes, I remember you telling me about that one. I believe I was a bit…too bold in accosting him.” He laughed as he shrugged, good-naturedly. “Chalk it up to my being so well acclimated to my own droid.”

“I assure you, Chancellor, that your new android from my establishment will be perfectly subdued to your every whim.”

Picard patted him on the shoulder, his titillated grin returning. “Until tonight, Mr. La Forge.”

He allowed Dr. Crusher to lead him away to her clinic as Riker loomed over Geordi, growling, “You would do well to lock that monster away for tonight.”

Geordi merely tipped his hat as he bowed his head in assurance and watched the small group leave the fountain.

 

\-------------------

 

When they had arrived back at the mansion, his butler was already instructing the hired hands from the butchers in taking that morning’s order into the kitchen so that they could assist him in preparing that night’s nourishment.

Geordi unhooked his androids from the carriage and removed their flashy tassels and bridles, hanging them neatly on a steel hook against the door before unlatching their headdresses from the bar that bound their wrists. Lore impatiently smacked his lips when the bit was free from his mouth. Geordi then freed Data from his restraints and instantly hooked a lead onto their collars and led them inside.

Data knew exactly why Geordi kept Lore in his manacles and he gathered that his brother would stay this way for the remainder of the night.

They were led inside the mansion through a side door that led from the corral to a narrow hallway, and then to the cellar where the androids were housed. They descended the stairs and Geordi turned up the oil lamp to shed light into the room.

When alighting from the bottom step, Lore glanced over to the stations where he and his brother were usually retained when their master had to shut them down for the night.

Each retaining station was equipped with a pair of bars that were constructed of chromium and steel, and the bars were approximately four feet high with a space of about two feet between them.

The androids, when instructed, would stand between these bars and grip them with their hands while steadfastly locking their knees. Once they were shut off by Geordi, their bodies would remain upright so that the young engineer could do proper maintenance on their systems.

On the other side of the room was a metal platform with a short pair of chains that were soldered into it while another pair of chains suspended from steel rigs and were bolted to a sturdy alloy slab on the ceiling. Next to this platform was a wooden horse bench with a cuff on each of the four legs, and hanging on the wall next to it were implements that Geordi used to discipline his slaves: whips, straps, canes, and prods.

Lore glanced at them and instinctively pulled against the restraints that still bound his hands behind his back.

Data was made to stand next to the platform as Geordi led a willful Lore to the center of it. The two duranium chains from the ceiling were latched to his back restraint, and he felt the cold shackles of the same connect tightly against his ankles.

Data surveyed these actions with wide, intrigued eyes and knew that their master was about to make an example of his wayward brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Geordi gazed at Lore, whose face held a rather fierce expression. 

His master sighed, shaking his head. “You can make that insolent face, my wild one,” he stated in a dulcet tone. “Then again, bear in mind that what I have in store for you tonight will ensure that you will not display such an air ever again.”

He swatted the air with the short whip he had removed from the wall and stepped closer to Lore, who was still glowering at him. 

Lore could feel the gears in his chest reel as he felt the urge to break his chains, but when he realized the material only subdued him further, he instead growled at the engineer who was now practically nose to nose with him.

His master’s expression did not change, even when he brought the whip swiftly across Lore’s right inner thigh.

He grinded his teeth to keep himself from crying out in pain, but as soon as the initial sting subsided, the whip landed on the inside of his other thigh. Lore emitted soft whimpers as his master continued to beat his thighs, alternately, from left to right, from right to left. Lore wanted desperately to bring his legs together, but the manacles around his ankles prevented him. It wouldn’t have mattered if he could, anyhow, since when he would try to bring at least his knees together, his master would flick the whip harshly across the top of his legs.

Data watched with a certain manner of unease as his brother writhed under the whip and observed as Lore whimpered in anguish.

Soon, however, their master ceased his whipping to allow Lore to straighten his posture. Once he did, the whip was then struck across the android’s testicles.

The haughty android finally yelped in agony and instantly tried to double over as his pain receptors struggled to interpret this sensation. It was as if a swarm of hornets had pelted him all at once, at the same time as a bull had garroted him with its horn. 

The chains from the ceiling, though, could only permit him to slump slightly forward toward his punisher.

“Stay in position, Lore,” Geordi commanded in a low voice.

The android slowly leaned back to his normal height, keeping his feet firmly planted onto the platform to prepare for the next strike.

And it came. And another. And another, the next one harsher than the last.

Data’s eyes were growing wide with alarm as Lore yelled and tugged at his ankle restraints. He tried to pull away from the bar that confined his wrists behind his back, his artificial skin becoming lacerated from the resiliency of his cuffs.

In an abrupt move, his master grabbed him by the collar and pulled him so that his back stayed straight. He continued to give him quick, sharp lashes against his balls as Lore strained to back away from the blows, whining louder with every stroke.

Geordi concentrated on his slave’s face as it contorted under the swats of his whip, but he wanted more than just feeble grunts and shouts of agony. “Lore,” he told the android in a strict tone. “You should thank your master for punishing you because he can do much worse.”

More intense lashes were again falling across the insides of both his thighs. “I am not one to repeat myself, slave,” Geordi warned, releasing Lore’s collar and taking hold of the android’s lower jaw in a tight grip. 

The whip was now leaving a pattern of welts in Lore’s skin, but he only answered his owner with resonant cries of anguish. 

“Speak!” Geordi commanded. “Thank your Master!”

It was always difficult for Data to watch Lore be punished, but he knew better than to speak out, for it was best for the both of them. His brother was extremely stubborn, but Data had confidence that, one day, he would be happy to serve their master.

Not just happy, but grateful! They were saved by him, and they were indebted to him, even if strict discipline was involved in the bargain.

On the other hand, the view of his brother’s present suffering could not impede the words that left his lips.

“Master, please!” he belted out loudly.

“Data!” Geordi hissed at him as he suddenly thrashed the inside of his slave's right thigh once more with the whip, making him cry out. “You will stand there and be silent!”

“Please, Master,” Data persisted. “Lore is not able to—“

Geordi ceased his striking of Lore’s thighs and pointed his whip ominously toward his other slave. “I will soon give you solid reason to beg for mercy if you do not do as you are told!”

Data nodded as Geordi turned back to Lore to continue beating the now shaking muscles of his outer thighs, but Data bit his lip before spouting, “I implore you, sir! He has learned his lesson!”

Geordi angrily released Lore’s jaw, allowing him to fall forward as his knees gave out and he now hanged feebly from his restraints.

Data’s mechanical heart whirred faster as his master stomped toward him. 

When he approached him, Geordi suddenly smirked and ran the end of the whip along his slave’s sternum. “You wish for me,” his master whispered to him, “to end your brother’s chastisement for his inappropriate outburst against the same person who allowed me to keep you from dis-assembly?”

Data delayed with his answer and averted his eyes in shame. His owner was correct in reminding him that Lore assaulted a rather important public figure, one that also allowed them to stay alive, so to speak. 

He nervously licked his lips as he timidly returned his gaze to Geordi. “If it is your wish, Master,” he answered, quietly. “I did not mean to speak out of—“

“Mount the horse, Data,” Geordi ordered. “And assume the position.”

Data’s eyes slightly widened, however, he nodded meekly and walked to the leather-bound horse bench that stood near the platform. 

After he straddled it, his master placed the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, and then strode to his shelf of instruments to exchange the short whip for a thick leather strap.

Lore lifted his head and watched through tired eyes as Data gazed at the floor in disgrace of his protestations, angling his behind to avoid putting pressure on his testes and thus presenting it to their owner. His brother trembled when Geordi placed the strap lightly over his buttocks.

The android’s forearms twitched, but he obediently arched his back even further and raised his hips so that his bottom could feel the solid leather.

“That’s a good slave,” Geordi murmured before raising the strap high and bringing it down with full force across Data’s golden bottom.

Data gasped at the first blow, clenched his fists at the second, and finally let out a soft moan of distress at the third. Every strike became harsher as Data squirmed, and Lore watched him and winced with every move of the strap. 

Something inside Lore’s matrix wanted desperately to break Data free from his chains, but the other part of him was becoming fully aroused at watching his brother writhe. He moaned in discomfort as his cock throbbed and swelled in its leather sheath.

Lore knew that Data’s neural net was still acclimating to certain outside stimuli, particularly to different kinds of touch. In this case, his receptors for pain were still maturing as Geordi sought to assist in his androids’ mental developments, hence the short weekly discipline sessions Data was expected to endure.

After all, Lore mused, ironically. Why train slaves when they are not able to accept their punishment properly?

On the other hand, Lore suspected that Data’s pain receptors were not as matured as his own since he noticed that it delighted his younger brother to accept whatever punishment he received, almost as much as their master enjoyed employing it.

Data’s mechanical brain was obviously associating punishment with pleasure, and it seemed that their master had perceived this and had become intrigued by it.

After the fifteenth lash, Geordi paused and ran his hand along the android’s bioplast skin which was now taut across the artificial muscle. He kneaded the buttocks with his fingers to soften the now discolored material, adding an extra slap with his hand to force Data to emit another moan between his ragged breaths. 

Geordi moved back to continue Data’s spanking, but he stopped when he realized that his slave was subtly grinding against the bench.

He smiled. “This is a punishment, my pet,” he scolded him, bringing the strap down with a solid smack once more, and the android threw his head back and moaned. “Are you making a fool of me by behaving in such a lustful manner?”

“I accept the consequences of my actions, Master,” Data moaned, still slightly gyrating against the leather board of the horse.

Lore carefully balanced himself onto his feet once more as he watched with disdain.

Geordi’s smile grew wider. “You love for your master to teach you the error of your ways?” he purred in a shrewd tone.

“Yes, Master. Please teach me,” Data sighed.

“Oh, I intend to teach you, my darling,” Geordi continued, each lash with every few words becoming firmer, “that I do not…tolerate…your declarations…against my decisions…to properly handle you!”

Data yelped loudly at the final blow against his skin and Geordi approached the front of the horse and softly placed the handle of the strap under the android’s chin.

He lifted Data’s head slightly and asked, “What do you have to say?”

Data muttered, between hitches of breath, “Thank you…Master.”

Geordi returned to his position behind the horse and, raising the strap once more, ordered, “Again!”

The strap struck Data brutally and he cried out, “Thank you, Master!”

“Again!”

“ Ow! Thank you…Master…AH! Thank you, Master!”

“Louder!” Geordi shouted at him.

Data pressed his palms flat against the wood of the bench as he yelled. “Thank you, Master! AH!…ah…Thank you…Master…” 

The lashings halted and Data shut his eyes tightly and slowly drew in deep breaths as he felt his trapped cock pulsate against the unforgiving binding of the leather. He then felt Geordi unclasp his restraints.

“Go help your brother, Data,” his master told him, gently. 

Data gave him a grateful look before climbing off the bench and walking over to Lore. 

“Hold him upright,” Geordi commanded.

Data put his arms under Lore’s limp shoulders and raised him higher to straighten his back. The older brother put his chin in the crook of Data’s neck as they both tried to catch their breath. 

Data’s skin was warm and his hands were so gentle and benevolent as they placed themselves flat against the small of his back. 

Lore wanted more than anything to put his own arms around him, and he whimpered when the presence of the bar behind his back reminded him that he couldn’t.

“It is all right, Brother,” Data whispered. “Master knows what is best for us.”

“Listen to him, Lore,” Geordi said, approaching them, once again brandishing the short whip. “Data…hold your brother closer.” 

Lore wanted to smile in appreciation at his master’s words, but he soon realized why he wanted Data to embrace him.

The whip landed across his buttocks and he shouted in agony as he leaned further into his twin. The pressure was pushed back against him when Data received a similar blow with the whip across the backs of his thighs.

The androids were made to stand perfectly still against one another as Geordi alternated the whippings between them.

Not only was the pain beginning to be intolerable, but Lore could feel his brother's testes push against his own, sending pangs of discomfort and excitement through his system. He wanted desperately to be free of the belt, to thrust against Data under their lashings, but the perks of his brother’s upraised nipples against his chest and the grip he had on Lore’s hips would have to suffice.

Lore tried to take his mind off the pain by imagining Data grasping his hips in another way. He pictured them in the center of the room, and Data was driving his hard cock into him as Lore was bent over and clawing at the concrete floor. 

He felt the painful throbbing of his own cock inside the belt as their master’s strokes continued, but he transferred that feeling to an image of Data pounding him harder and filling him with his cum.

Lore felt Data push against his hips to continue to hold them upright, further mashing their balls together. The fresh, tender welts on his testicles made Lore hiss in discomfort and he tried desperately to avoid contact with his brother’s warm skin. However, Data’s hands suddenly slipped from Lore’s hips and rested just at the top of his buttocks, and Lore emitted a soft moan as he pressed his cheek against Data’s. 

The whipping instantly stopped, both androids now covered in shallow welts from the tops of their bottoms to the backs of their knees. Lore exhaled in relief. He could feel pre-cum trickling slowly down his legs from the mesh opening of the cock sheath.

Geordi stepped up to them and pulled them apart, raising an eyebrow in surprise at the honey-coloured cum. “Well, what happened here?” he asked, teasingly. He let out a soft giggle as he stroked Lore’s temple.

Lore looked away, but cringed slightly when their master approached him and unclasped the ceiling chains from Lore’s back bar.

“Kneel! Both of you!” came Geordi’s stern voice.

The twins instantly obeyed. Data gently helped Lore onto his knees so that he wouldn’t land hard onto the metal platform. As soon as Data ensured that Lore was in position and he let him go, Geordi had taken one of the skeleton keys from around his neck and was using it to unfasten both locks from Data’s belt.

The belt dropped below him and the leather sheath was untied, and his firm erection soon bounced freely from its confinement. Data let out an immense sigh.

“Lore,” Geordi said. “Relieve your brother.”

Lore gazed at Data whose eyes were now shut gently in his reprieve and his lips were parted in a faint smile. He moved closer to him and licked the head of his twin’s cock. 

Data gasped quietly and emitted a low moan as Lore took his whole cock in his warm mouth and quickly moved his head up and down the shaft. His lips tightened around it and he used his tongue to press against it as he vigorously sucked him.

Data tilted his head down to watch him, knowing that their master would be satisfied with Lore’s corrected behavior now. He observed how fervently Lore lapped at him and knew he was enjoying it. 

However, Data knew that his brother’s punishment was far from over when he caught sight of their master unlocking a box next to the rack of implements.

Lore’s movements were increasing in speed and Geordi marched over to him and struck his welted bottom with the whip once more. “Slow down, you greedy thing,” he demanded.

The android did as he was told and steadied his movements as Geordi circled them and stood behind Data. His hand curled around the android’s neck to tenderly pull him to lean back into his crotch. Data felt the fabric of his master’s slacks on his shoulders, and he smiled appreciatively as his master’s fingers scratched the skin of his neck just under his collar.

“Enjoy this, precious,” Geordi cooed. “You have paid your dues for the night.”

“I am grateful to you, Master,” Data breathed in a soft tone. 

Lore glanced up at them and felt his heart bang against his chest, but he looked away again so as not to convey to their master the envy he was feeling in that moment.

“Make him finish, Data,” Geordi told him, and Data instantly laid his hands on his brother’s head and guided his brother to glide faster along his cock. 

Lore could not get the image of Data’s pleased expression out of his mind as their master had petted him and he defiantly pulled his mouth off his brother’s cock.

Geordi frowned and shook his head as he knelt by them, giving Lore an austere expression as he took Data’s thick cock into his own hand and pumped it ferociously.

The android’s contented cries grew louder and Data soon ejaculated his golden cum, and it gushed onto his master’s fingers.

When he finished, Geordi furiously gripped a handful of Lore’s dark hair and presented his soiled hand to the android’s lips.

“You're too jealous to finish your brother off, you disobedient thing. Now, prove to your master…that you will no longer bite,” he charged him in a fierce tone.

Lore slowly lifted his fatigued gaze to him as and his owner stared back at him. Lore then stuck out his tongue and proceeded to lick his brother’s cum off of Geordi’s hand in slow, steady licks.

“Very good,” Geordi praised, releasing him. “Yet, I am not convinced that you have properly learned your lesson.”

Lore sluggishly lifted his head once more only to be guided downward to where his cheek rested on Data’s lap.

He was hoping that Data would defy their master and reach down and stroke his face, but the thought quickly vanished when he felt a separate leather strap being tied onto the end of his confined shaft. Hot lubrication was injected inside his opening and the object Geordi had earlier procured was being shoved into him.

He groaned in discomfort at the sheer girth of it as his master gently pushed in the object another few centimeters before bringing the new strap over the object to secure it and tying it to the belt around the android’s hips. 

Geordi grabbed him by the collar once more and raised him to sit on his knees. “Spread your legs, my dear one,” he instructed. “You wouldn’t want to sit on this. However, this extra fastening will guarantee that my little toy will stay put and do what it’s designed to do.” 

He ensured that his android was properly in position before turning the dial on a remote control that was in his vest pocket.

The object inside Lore’s ass instantly buzzed to life and the android whimpered. The chains that bound his ankles were rattling softly as his tired legs shook with the currents of the vibrator. Geordi decided that the chains would eventually make too much noise as the punishment lingered, so he freed Lore’s ankles from their restraints, as well.

Afterwards, he then pressed at the base of Lore’s neck to open a compartment of wires. He flicked a small switch and Lore immediately felt his voice box stifle.

“Master!” his lips moved in silence, but his master did not notice as he shut the compartment door on his skull.

Geordi turned and looked down at his slave. “I trust you to remain in this position until the party is over and all the guests have gone.”

Lore softly shook his head as his lips breathed pleading words.

His master only stroked his slave’s cheek. “Show your master that he can trust you to obey.”

Data watched with interest but was snapped out of his gaze when Geordi commanded him to rise.

“Go upstairs into the spare room, Data,” Geordi commanded. “You must get dressed.”

Data stood and smiled shyly. “Dressed, Master?”

Geordi giggled as he removed the keys from around his neck and hanged them from the edge of the shelf of implements. “For the party, my sweet.” 

He watched Data’s smile grow larger and gently led him to the stairs.

As they climbed to the door, Lore could hear his master’s voice as the oil lamp was extinguished: “Your brother is not invited.”


	3. Chapter 3

He was always contemplating his resignation. 

Maybe he could serve at another house, one without those dead-skinned androids that stared at him with their doll-eyes. However, the master required him for his services in the house: the cooking, the washing up, the errands into town, and even the occasional handiwork.

Barclay was a genius with his hands. Ever since he was a child, he would take things apart and put them back together again. He recalled a time when his father’s watch had broken, a watch that had been given to him by his grandfather. Barclay remembered how mournful his father was, but he was able to fix it in no time. His father was so proud of him!

But if he could see him now, working for a wealthy socialite and catering to him and his precious mechanical twins, he would be ashamed. 

Barclay’s fear of the androids practically made him sick to his stomach. He knew one of them was not to be trusted, but which one? For God’s sake, they were completely identical! Also, if one of them happened to be congenial toward him, Barclay was still wary. After all, the other one would be so wicked that pretending to be the pleasant one would suit his nature just fine. 

So Barclay didn’t trust either of them, but he never let the master be keen on this notion. In the end, he did receive quite a handsome salary from the engineer, so it was best that Barclay keep to his domestic duties and just try his damnedest to avoid those slaves.

If he had his way, he would gladly open those living dolls and ensure that they would remain in pieces indefinitely.

“Mr. Barclay.”

The voice made the butler gasped loudly as he started. He was opening the bottles of brandy-wine and champagne when the master of the house walked into the kitchen and stood beside him. 

Barclay quickly composed himself and stammered, “Y-Yes, sir?” 

“The guests are steadily arriving and there is no wine to serve.”

“Oh,” the servant cleared his throat. “I have a few bottles open now, Master La Forge. I was just coming out with them.”

Geordi smiled. “Good man. Save the special brandy for me; I’ll be sharing that with the Chancellor later this evening.”

“Of course, sir,” Barclay replied, slightly bowing.

He watched as Geordi walked to the kitchen door and, as he opened it, he spied one of the androids on the other side.

Barclay swallowed the nervous lump in his throat just before he took a giant gulp of champagne.

Geordi sauntered to his slave-droid and proudly looked at him. “You look rather striking, Data,” he praised.

He had dressed the android in a simple pair of black slacks with shiny, ebony shoes. He was given no dress shirt to wear. Instead, Data’s sleek build was accentuated by a smooth gel that his master had applied to his skin, taking great care in tracing every crevice of muscle on his chest and back. This gel soaked into the iridescent bioplast that was his skin, making it shimmer in the dim lights of the mansion, and his dark hair was slicked back flat against his scalp. Around his neck was his customary duranium collar with the letter ‘G’ etched on the golden tag.

Data smiled, coyly. “Thank you, Master. You are very kind to allow me to attend your party.”

“Oh, my lovely,” Geordi told him, stroking Data’s bare chest with the backs of his fingers. “Why shouldn’t I have my most prized possession stand next to me tonight? You are the guest of honor, after all.”

Geordi’s fingers swiftly glided over one of Data’s erect nipples and the android drew in a sharp breath as golden eyes grew larger. “I…I am, Master?”

Geordi laughed quietly as he hooked a lead to Data’s collar. “There’s a reason I have freed you from your belt tonight, Data,” he said, softly. “But I still require you to show restraint until I have instructed you otherwise.” 

He paused to caress the android’s jawline. “If you do not heed my demand, then I will put you back on the horse bench and give you a dose of what your brother is getting right now. Am I clear, my darling?”

“Yes, Master,” Data sighed as his now liberated cock twitched slightly.

Geordi gripped the lead and Data followed him into the main hall that led to the parlor. The early guests were already tucking in to the prettily arranged comestibles on the tables that were lined up along the east wall: pickled herring, skewered squash, tiny meat pies, duck tarts, goose fritters, roast potatoes and red corn, pumpkin mash, and suckling pig that was fresh off the spit-fire.

As they walked further into the parlor, Data marveled over the lavish spread, including the desserts where there was strawberry crumb cake, chocolate marshmallows, candied tangerines, mangoes and syrup, whipped cream lemon custard, and cherry rhubarb pie. 

Data also noticed that little Wesley Crusher was steadily helping himself to most of the chocolate marshmallows, and the boy paused in his chewing to gawk at the android in wonderment. 

Wesley would have scurried over to them, but seeing as how the host and his machine were headed near the fireplace where his mother was waiting with the Chancellor, he decided that he would try to approach the android at the next opportunity.

“La Forge!” Chancellor Picard bellowed as he strode forward. He sported a bright red uniform coat complete with golden and silver medals that blanketed his lapels. His monocle lens had zoomed back into place as he approached the young engineer, his arm outstretched.

Geordi reached out in kind and winced internally upon seeing the Chancellor’s still bandaged hand. He carefully grasped Picard’s wrist in a firm shake. 

General Riker, a cigar smoldering in the corner of his mouth and a beer stein in one hand, patted the engineer on the back with a loud thump, and a simple kiss on the hand was given to Dr. Crusher, who wore a simple black gown with a white shawl thrown around her shoulders. After she greeted her host, she immediately rushed to the dessert table with her kerchief in hand.

She approached Wesley as she spit on her kerchief and proceeded to wipe his face with it, making him immediately protest.

“Mother, please!” he implored. “That isn’t necessary.”

“You’re a mess, my darling,” Dr. Crusher insisted in a cooing voice. “You will also get a stomach ache if you keep eating sweets.”

“I’m hungry, Mother!” Wesley moaned. “Please stop…”

Meanwhile, Geordi observed the two women that were sitting closer to the fire on the love seat, one with wild, black curls upon her head and wearing a purple chiffon gown and the other with a short, blonde bob-cut and wearing a black artillery jacket with golden tassels on the shoulders. She also sported tight black slacks and a red dress shirt with sharply ironed lapels.

The blonde turned her eyes to the men and stood with a radiant smile. “Well, I’ll be,” she regarded Geordi. “It’s been a long time since I saw that handsome face.”

Geordi smiled, bashfully, and walked to her. “Good evening, my dear Natasha,” he replied, offering her his hand for a friendly shake.

The Wolfhound at Commander Yar’s feet emitted a soft growl as Geordi approached her, but his owner quickly reprimanded him. “Silence, Worf!” she belted, and the dog lowered his head back onto the floor with a low whine.

Yar gave Geordi a sly grin and bypassed his hand entirely to grip him in a bear hug that nearly squeezed the breath out of him. 

Data internally panicked, determining whether or not his master was facing injury from either his captor or the canine, but he was soon let out of her clutches.

The other woman quietly approached her host and held her dainty hand in front of her. “Lady Troi,” Geordi bowed. He lightly tugged at Data’s lead and the android bowed as well. 

Geordi kissed the top of her hand and looked into her dark brown eyes saying, “I am very grateful that you were able to make it tonight. Your presence may very well be the highlight of my evening.”

His flirtatious attempt yielded a peculiar look from Troi, but she giggled, saying, “A likely story, La Forge,” she purred to him. “I have missed you so, my love. You stopped writing to me; I was scared something happened to you. Surely you did not forget about me…and our time together.”

Data’s heart pounded as he heard these words. Of course, he always assumed that his master had other interests before they were created by Soong, but this was the first time that Data had actually been confronted with this truth. 

He felt the gears in his net whirl, making his ears slightly warm. Was this jealousy he was feeling? He had to admit that it was quite stirring. Perhaps it was the fire that was reacting with the gel in his skin. Then why was heart continuing to beat so harshly?

Geordi released her hand and rubbed his burning cheeks, saying, “Um…merely business, I assure you. I would be a fool to forget you, my dear.” 

He quickly glanced at his colleagues, who were watching them with a curious air, and Geordi instantly cleared his throat, saying in a somewhat imposing tone, “Nonetheless, my Lady, my work is very important and may very well be the cornerstone of the next generation of technology.”

Troi raised a suspicious eyebrow, but tittered once more, this time making eye contact with General Riker who was stroking his beard with a look of trepidation while drawing deep puffs from his cigar.

Other guests from the village arrived, mostly those of the upper-class and well sustained, and soon the party was underway with chattering and clinking of glasses and forks. 

All were given the opportunity to admire Geordi’s esteemed slave who obediently remained silent as his master engaged each gawker with a small speech of what his future machines could do for their individual needs.

He met local farm owners and he permitted them to examine Data’s back muscles as they, being the top harvesters in the village, needed a few good androids to help tend the fields, and great strength was required of them to pull plows and lift bales.

He met shopkeepers that needed androids for menial purposes, such as sweeping floors, hauling crates, and stocking shelves.

Geordi even had a few confidential consultations with lonely housewives. Their husbands were either working in town all day or were ship merchants that sailed the seas for months on end. These women not only required the use of a nanny for their children but also needed a passionate, matrimonial surrogate in the bedroom when the head of the household was absent.

All the while, Data was touched and prodded and rotated. He was made to open his mouth and roll his eyes in his sockets. He was even asked about his computation skills from a few of the local accountants. Of course, the android would look to his master for permission before answering their questions, waiting for a slight nod to signal the affirmative. 

Even Madame Guinan was interested in a line of Soong-type androids for her particular industry. “I’m toying with the idea,” she informed Geordi with a sly smile, “of acquiring my own set of ‘toys.’ How would your business benefit mine?”

“Why, Madame,” Geordi said to her, beaming. “Here’s an idea: A set of ready and willing androids for when your lads and ladies are occupied with their rather…courteous obligations. It would prevent clients from waiting too long as well as entice your more adventurous patrons.”

Guinan smiled, purely intrigued as she reached out and squeezed one of Data’s biceps. She took a drag of her cigarette from its brass holder and exhaled a plume of gray smoke, saying, “You’ve never met my adventurous clientele, Mr. La Forge. I need a design that can adapt quickly while maintaining superb gratification.”

“My dear,” Geordi continued, “my creations can handle anything you put to them.” He leaned in further and gently took her hand as he whispered, “And put in them.”

Madame Guinan tossed her head back in a shrill burst of laughter. “Why, La Forge! You cheeky devil!”

“However,” he continued, trying to keep the heat from rising in his cheeks once more, “if my androids are not the type of toys that you seek, perhaps you would be interested in a more specific line of pleasure gadgets and stoppers that would assist your employees as they entertain. I’m currently in the process of testing a prototype as we speak.”

Data blinked and quickly looked down at the floorboards beneath his feet and knew that his master was speaking of the contraption that was being implemented as part of Lore’s punishment.

The Madame pursed her lips as she looked him in the eye and fluffed her feathered boa. She took a long drag from her cigarette once more. “Let’s see what we can work out,” she said. “Mechanical tenants may indeed turn a pretty penny. As soon as you have a finished product, I trust you to demonstrate its subservient capability.”

Geordi smiled as he reached back and caressed Data’s right cheek. “You’re looking at one right now, Madame. Then again, this one…is not for sale.”

Data couldn’t hide the gentle sigh that came from his master’s touch, and he slowed the reactions within his positronic net so that his rising cock would cease its pulsations.

Just standing near his master and smelling the shaving oils that emitted from his clean skin was enough to provoke Data’s maturing sexual program.

The Madame must have noticed Data’s response and gave him a knowing wink. “Quite a loyal one, too,” she declared. 

After the guests had their chance to admire him, Data was then led to a secluded corner of the parlor where his lead was tied to a hook under a window pane.

“I need you to stay put, my pet,” Geordi murmured to his slave. “I am going to mingle with our guests and assess the situation in the kitchens.”

“Yes, Master,” Data said, slightly furrowing his brow. He would have liked very much to follow his owner on his rounds as he was delighting in the congenial way the villagers interacted with them.

“I will return shortly,” Geordi assured him, noticing the slight change in his slave’s expression. “You are to stay silent, however. I will have to present you to the Chancellor once the other guests have departed.”

Data nodded. “I understand, Master. I will not utter a sound, if that is what you wish.”

Geordi smiled. “Such good behavior deserves a treat. That will be for later, though.” He ran his forefinger down Data’s chest, just between the pectoral muscles.

The android softly shut his eyes, shivering under his master’s touch.

A few minutes passed and Data stood stock still, moving only his wide, amber eyes at the activity around him. Such jovial people! He observed curiously as the guests mindlessly imbibed wine, ate poached quails eggs on small forks, and casually smoked hand-rolled cigarettes as they chattered.

He couldn’t resist the slight smile that was growing on his face, but he ceased this action when he saw young Wesley Crusher stealthily approach him from behind one of the drinks tables.

The boy looked around him, no doubt ensuring that he wasn’t being seen, before saying in a quiet voice, “How are you constructed, android?”

Data did not reply nor did he turn a glance toward the young man.

“I know you are not the wicked one, android,” the boy persisted. “I can tell by your eyes. You would do well to answer me.”

When Data remained silent, Wesley sneered impatiently. “You will speak when a human addresses you!”

When the android did not speak, the boy sighed. “Of course,” he muttered. “I am not your master. You’re a bright one, slave.” He clasped his hands together behind his back and continued, “I’ve always been called a ‘bright one.’ By everyone. People say that I’m beyond my years and that I will be a very powerful figure in the village when I am old enough.”

Data was beginning to believe that the boy had delusions of grandeur until he heard him say, “My father was a powerful figure, but I suspect you may have known that already. He was a highly regarded first mate on the Stargazer, the very ship of Chancellor…Picard…”

The boy paused to clear his throat. “He died in battle, you know?” his voice cracked as he gave a faint smile. “He gave his own life for his country and…saved…” Wesley briskly shook his head as he sniffed hard. “I was six years old, you see…he’s been dead for five years. I’m reminded every day by my mother that I’m very much like him.” 

He brought his hands in front of him and a looked down at his fingers. “I don’t go out much. My mother says it’s for my own safety. I read a lot…and I’ve recently read some rather interesting documents in the library about your creator.”

Data’s eyes subtly twitched at the mention of Dr. Soong, but he still did not stir toward the attention of his visitor.

“Cybernetics,” Wesley whispered with curious eyes as he stepped closer to the android. “Auditory processors, chronometric nodes, positronic matrices. He was the first to actually apply the theories…and by the look of you and your…brother, I suppose…he succeeded with the help of your master.”

“Do you remember Dr. Soong?” the lad continued. “Did you know that your creator wanted you to be taken apart should he die? And he did die, yet you still remain. You were saved by your master, his apprentice, do you realize that? How does that make you feel? Do you feel at all? Are you aware that you are artificial?”

Wesley paused to take another look around them. Seeing that all was clear, he looked up at the android, curiously, and said, “Tell me…do you think that there will be others like you?”

It was at this question that Data instantly turned his head to face him, and Wesley jumped back slightly. The boy’s eyes filled with intrigue as he looked back into those false, golden orbs, as if he was trying to see through them into the android’s mechanical workings.

“Mr. Crusher.”

The young man spun around to see that the host of the party was standing behind him.

Wesley straightened his back. “Good evening, Mr. La Forge,” he said quickly. “Lovely party…I…I was just asking—I mean, examining your android and I thought—“

“He is not a toy, young man,” the engineer scolded him. “Please do not treat him as such.”

“I—I wouldn’t, Mr. La Forge,” Wesley stammered. “I was just curious as to how he…operated. You see…I’ve been studying Dr. Soong’s journals and…” 

He noticed Geordi raising a suspicious brow, but carried on, saying, “Well, to be perfectly honest, sir…I am interested in this line of…technology and…mechanical…” 

The boy’s voice trailed off in embarrassment when he noticed the apprehensive expression on his host’s face, and he hanged his head miserably.

However, Geordi gave him a gentle smile and patted him softly on the shoulder. “Your mother is looking for you, lad,” he said. “I believe you must say good night for now.”

Wesley turned to Data, who was still looking at him. The boy nodded at him and then at Geordi, and they both watched him trot away to find his mother.

Geordi untied the lead from the hook as Data said, “I beg your pardon, Master. I did not mean to break posture.”

“You did well, my dear,” his owner assured him. “No harm done. However, I feel that this will not be the last time we see Mr. Crusher.”

Data creased his brow inquisitively, but relented under the gentle tug of the lead as he was pulled away and back into the party.

A few hours later, the party died down and many of the townspeople left, including Dr. Crusher who was now holding the hand of a sulking pre-teen behind her.

“Let’s get you home and into the tub, little one,” Dr. Crusher told her son.

“Mother, please,” Wesley whispered, forlornly. “I am not that filthy. Why can’t we stay much longer?”

“You have your studies to attend to, my dear. And then, it is off to bed with you.”

Wesley sighed as he looked back at their host who was now leading his android back toward the fireplace in the parlor.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” their host addressed them. “If you would excuse me for a moment or two, I must see to an issue downstairs.” He led Data to a high-back, leather bound chair and pulled the leash downward to make him sit on the floor in front of it. “While I am away, my slave here would be delighted in answering any queries you may have. Wouldn’t you, my pet?”

Geordi’s fingers stroked Data’s cheek once more. “Of course, Master. As you wish,” the android replied, looking up at him with complete adulation.

His owner took one final look at his guests, who were now carrying impressed smiles on their faces, before retiring from the parlor. “Barclay!” Geordi shouted. “Pour the brandy.”

“Y-yes, sir, Master La Forge,” came the butler’s voice as he stumbled to the kitchen with an armful of dirty dishes. 

Geordi descended the basement stairs and was greeted by dead silence.

Excellent, he mused. He was happy that he had thought of disabling Lore’s voice box. A simple mouth gag wouldn’t have sufficed as this slave was known to be quite boisterous when he was unhappy.

And unhappy he was, from the look of him now, kneeling and bent over with his forehead almost touching the cold metal platform on which he had been placed.

”Lore,” Geordi said in a low tone. “You are not in position.” Geordi removed the short whip off the rack of implements and placed the handle under the android’s chin, pushing him upward.

Lore’s face came into view as he was moved to his original position, spreading his knees obediently. He greeted his master with a defiant glare. 

Pity, Geordi inwardly sighed. 

He stroked the android’s exhausted face with the end of the whip as the quiet hum of the device vibrating inside Lore’s ass filled the room. They remained silent, master and slave sizing up one another.

Geordi bent closer to him. ”If I bring you up right now, will you behave?”

“Yes, Sir”, the android mouthed, but Geordi could see that his eyes said something else entirely.

"You’re lying, my fierce one,” Geordi told him. “I know you too well.”

Lore shook his head fervently and gave him a desperate look.

Geordi moved the whip downward and lovingly stroked the inside of Lore’s welted left thigh, just close enough to his crotch. 

”You could be with your brother at this moment, sitting at my other side. He’s being admired tonight. An example of perfect and advanced machinery! I know you are perfect, too, Lore. Your creator saw to that. However, I’m afraid that he made you a bit too perfect.”

He circled his slave as he continued, “You are quite clever enough to assist me in my research, my pet. You and your brother will be important foundations in my business, and you can exist with me in a comfortable environment if you only just submit. Instead, you choose to defy me, and then the situation suddenly becomes uncomfortable…doesn’t it?”

He smacked the inside of Lore’s golden thigh with the whip, hitting one of the previously made stripes perfectly. The android hissed in pain and averted his eyes. However, he was careful in keeping his legs spread. 

Geordi then noticed, between his legs, a small puddle under his trapped cock. It must have been leaking a steady stream of golden pre-cum the whole time he had been down here. 

Geordi smiled at the success of his handling of the android and at the outcome of his toy prototype, and that urged him to try and make his slave emit an even bigger puddle.

”If you had agreed to behave in the first place,” Geordi reprimanded Lore as he kneeled in front of him. “Then, you wouldn’t be here, alone. I would love to stay and watch, but I need to return to my guests.”

Lore gasped and mouthed the words, “No! Master, please! I will behave!” He frantically stretched his weary body towards his owner, but not too much, as he was sure of further consequences should he break position.

Geordi stood and walked around him to place the whip back on the rack. “You will continue to sit there and think how everything would be for you if you would just obey. You do not fully respect me as your owner and that needs to change.”

He removed the controller from his pocket and turned the dial. He listened closely as the device inside Lore began to grow, clicking loudly as the shaft widened its girth. 

Lore tossed his head backward as he madly jerked his shoulders and arched his back at the added pressure.

”I’m glad you’re feeling that,” his master declared. “I can make it stronger, too.” Geordi turned another dial and the tremors of the device hummed louder.

How wonderful! The maximum vibration function operated very well indeed. Guinan should be most pleased and, if she is satisfied and spreads the word, he can start to sell these magnificent toys to other interested parties.

The device was now twice the original size, and he observed how the android was twitching his head violently and appeared to be screaming. Geordi decided to leave him be and placed the controller back into his vest pocket. 

“That is quite an impressive girth,” Geordi commended. “You’re taking it rather well. See how easy submission can be?” 

Lore looked at him woefully as he now took in short, staggering breaths, and his golden eyes became moist with artificial tears.

“Oh, dear,” Geordi cooed as he produced a handkerchief from inside his jacket. He showed a modicum of kindness as he softly cupped Lore’s chin and dabbed at the corners of the android’s eyes. “It’s painful for the moment, but it will be bearable in an hour or so.” He pocketed the handkerchief and patted Lore’s head. ”I shall return after all the remaining guests have gone.”

Lore began to mouth more desperate words, but they went unnoticed as his master turned to leave.

Geordi extinguished the lantern and ascended the stairs, leaving his unhappy slave with the device pulsating inside him. 

Before long, Geordi was seated comfortably in his chair with Data kneeling at his right side. In his left hand was a snifter of warm brandy and the fingers of his right hand were teasing the collar around the android’s neck. He would slightly lift the collar to graze a fingernail across the golden skin, and Data would tremble under his touch, but he never stirred from his kneeling position.

Data had entertained Geordi’s guests while he was out of the room, and their questions about his systems intrigued him. The Lady Troi was curious about the way he emoted or rather the lack of emotions thereof. The Chancellor questioned him about the capacity of his memory banks in his matrix, while General Riker jested about his sexual adequacy.

Luckily, Data did not have to explain all of those particular details as Geordi then interrupted, saying, “He is fully functional, General. That is all you need to know.”

Now, Data observed as the guests discussed the world outside the village. Wars in faraway lands, new advances in travel by land, sea, and even air! Yar and Riker delved into a heated argument over whether or not steam-powered vehicles were advantageous in battle.

“By sea, yes, it makes sense for steam-ships when wind is not available,” Riker hollered in a drunken haze. “But, what about on land? Droughts are becoming customary in this country and, last I checked, to make steam, you need water!” He then leaned over and placed a hand on Lady Troi’s thigh. “Or two or more very able bodies.”

Troi popped her folded fan over the top of his head. “Touch me again, General, and your body will be unable to do anything.”

Yar gave her a big smile as she scratched the head of her Wolfhound who was now leaning into her lap. “The General knows a thing or two about pump-action, eh?” She heartily laughed and took a big swig of her brandy.

The Chancellor shared in her amusement. “Yes, rather,” he added. “La Forge, I believe you need to have a good talk with our dear General and pair him with a more durable android. You’ve been through how many now, William?”

“Seventeen!” he boasted, chewing on what was left of his cigar. “They may have been willing, but they certainly were not well-equipped to handle my appetites!”

Riker then swigged his beer stein and slammed it on the sofa’s end table. He pointed at Data and asked, “In other words, La Forge: will all of your machines be as…fully functional as this one? Or are you the one blowing steam up the Chancellor’s ass?”

The General threw back his head in a boisterous belly laugh as Lady Troi rolled her eyes.

Geordi merely smiled and set his snifter of brandy on the table next to his chair. “Data,” he said, calmly. “Stand up for me.”

“Yes, Master.” The android instantly rose from the floor and stood with his arms at his side, waiting for his next order.

“Now, Data. Unbutton your trousers and present yourself.”

Without hesitation, his slave undid the snaps of his black slacks and let them fall with a soft pat to the floor. No sooner had they dropped that the sound of clinging silver echoed in the parlor.

Everyone’s attention turned to Barclay who was still clearing the buffet tables of used cutlery. As soon as he saw the android’s assets, the small handful of silverware slipped from his fingers in shock. Barclay’s face instantly turned a bright red and he scrambled up the dirty forks and knives and trotted to the kitchen where he would then take a generous gulp of leftover champagne.

The guests turned their faces back to Data and their mouths dropped in awe at Data’s slightly erect penis, which was a sturdy fifteen centimeters. 

Lady Troi covered her face with her fan to hide the flushing her cheeks, Yar took a bigger gulp of her brandy, and Riker grinned with a lustful gleam in his eye. 

Even the mighty Worf cocked his head with an anxious whine.

“Oh, Mr. La Forge,” Riker scolded the engineer, playfully wagging his finger at him. “I see now why you keep these creatures close by.”

“Oh, this isn’t the best part, my dear General,” Geordi smiled back at him. “Data. Increase length by thirteen centimeters.”

A quiet sigh fell over the guests as Data lengthened his shaft to the measurement given.

“Now, increase girth…six centimeters.”

“Oh!” Lady Troi loudly gasped behind her fan.

Chancellor Picard adjusted his monocle over his eye where the lens proceeded to zoom out as far as it was able. As the lens focused, he stared at the magnificent specimen in amazement. “Good Lord,” he muttered. 

After a moment of reverential silence, Riker suddenly slapped Picard on the back. “Well, what are you waiting for, Jean-Luc?” he proclaimed. “Give this genius a bloody grant!”


	4. Chapter 4

Data knelt at the foot of the king-sized bed that was clothed in a burgundy down comforter with fine satin sheets and decorated with blue and gold embroidered throw pillows. The rug on which he knelt was made from the fur of a black grizzly, and this lay in place in front of a small hearth in which a dim fire was dancing.

He turned his head and stared into the flame, patiently waiting for his master to return from the washroom. He had his back to it, but he could hear the quiet splashing of water from the basin and the relieved sigh as Geordi washed away the tensions of the day. Data concluded that planning a party as extravagant as the one that had just ended could indeed make one weary.

Geordi emerged from the washroom in his gold silk robe and looked at his serene slave. He had ordered Data to strip off his dress slacks and the android was now on the floor, naked as the day he was created. Geordi took a moment to gaze adoringly at the curves in Data’s back and the creases around his prominent shoulder blades. His buttocks was well accentuated as he knelt with his legs spread, and Geordi knew that, with Data being free from the chastity belt, his cock was more than likely at full attention, ready and willing just as he was.

He walked around the android until he was standing over him and Data instantly bowed his head. However, his cock twitched when he caught the scent of his master’s lavender tonic that he had applied on his skin.

Data’s heart skipped as he heard Geordi speak. “You performed very well tonight, my pet,” he said in a low, gentle tone. “Because of your cooperation, the Chancellor will be signing over a very generous contribution to begin our work. I trust that you and your brother will be useful to me when I begin?”

Data, keeping his head bowed, nodded. “Yes, Master. I am willing to serve you.”

Geordi smiled, hearing the exact words he expected from his devoted slave. “I know you are, my dear."

Data bit his lip as his master’s robe fell to the floor, but he did not move his head. His cock, on the other hand, was growing firmer with anticipation.

Geordi cupped Data’s chin and made him lift his gaze. He then used his other hand to guide his hard cock into his slave’s eager mouth.

As soon as the android’s warm tongue glided over his shaft, Geordi sighed as he gripped a handful of Data’s dark hair. His pet allowed him to guide his head as he dutifully kept his hands on his still spread thighs. Geordi watched with amusement at how Data’s shut eyes gently fluttered as his cock went further and deeper into his mouth, and the android emitted a soft, pleased moan when the head of his master’s cock reached his throat.

“That’s a good slave,” Geordi whispered in a lustful growl. His fingernails scratched Data’s scalp as he continued to gently thrust into his mouth. He then pressed his palm against the back of Data’s head, pulling him closer to his groin so that Data’s nose was now nestled in his master’s pubic hair. Geordi held Data’s head in place, making him endure the full size of his cock, and Data moaned against him as he breathed forcefully through his nostrils.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Geordi asked, and soon felt Data’s tongue press against his shaft once more, desperately slurping and sucking at his master’s girth. “That’s good…that’s very good, my darling.”

The android squeezed his eyes tight, trying to stall his sexual subroutine so that he wouldn’t finish before they continued. However, he was finding it to be quite a challenge since the mere act of shadowing his master all evening had permitted his programming to mature through the night.

He knew the consequences if he ejaculated without permission.

Geordi stroked Data’s cheek as he slowly pulled out and he caught sight of the synthetic saliva that had pooled at the corners of Data’s mouth and was now slowly trickling down his chin. His master laughed at the sight of it and gently wiped it from his skin.

“You enjoy that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” Data exhaled as he smiled up at his generous owner, but before he could catch his breath, Geordi was easing him off his knees by his collar and positioning him onto the bed.

Data’s eyes grew wide with anticipation as he was made to lie down onto his back, and he licked his lips as Geordi stood in front of him and lifted his legs. The android kept his knees bent as he was compelled to spread his legs for his owner, and Data gasped softly as he felt Geordi rest his stiff, moist cock onto his testicles.

He watched Geordi reach down and wipe away the golden pre-cum that had been steadily seeping at the head of his cock. His master thoroughly applied it to his own before slowly penetrating him.

The android let out a small whimper of delight as he arched his back, his inner workings reeling with the sensation of fullness that was his master. He felt the gentle thrusts against him and Data gingerly raised his hands off the bed and his fingertips lightly grazed Geordi’s hands that were gripping his thighs.

The master instantly slapped his face and scolded him, “You know better than that. Would you like for me to stop?”

Data laid his arms at his sides and gripped the comforter. “No, please, Master! Do not stop,” he begged in a soft moan.

“No touching your Master, you naughty one,” Geordi purred to him as he squeezed the android’s thighs and plunged deeper.

His slave gasped as he turned his face and shut his eyes. Geordi’s girth filled every bit of him and he could feel the warmth from his pre-cum that now lubricated it.

“Yes, sir…” the android breathed.

“Look at me.”

Data turned his face toward his master again and gazed up at him. His lips parted and his moans grew louder as Geordi thrust harder into him. He tried with all his might to keep his eyes open as his master’s hips slammed against him in a rhythmic movement.

“Don’t you dare finish, Data,” Geordi warned him.

“No, sir,” Data whined. “I will not finish.”

“I’ll give you a taste of what your brother got earlier.” He paused and lightly caressed Data’s balls and the skin wrinkled under his touch.

Data let out another desperate whimper and his positronic net reeled chaotically.

“Ooh,” Geordi cooed, amusedly. “So tender here, isn’t it? Maybe I should take the whip to these beautiful things.”

He leaned in closer until his chest was barely touching Data’s and he whispered in his ear, “Would you like to feel its sting bounce off your delicate skin? Being chained and vulnerable, so I could play with you to my heart’s content?” He placed his index and middle fingers in the corner of Data’s mouth and pushed, baring his back teeth.

The android let out a muffled groan as he writhed under him, and Geordi began to fuck him in long, measured thrusts. “Would you like that?” he heard his owner growl against his neck.

“Yes, Master!” Data replied, being careful not to bite the fingers that were hooked in him.

“You love when I get the chance to play with you, don’t you?” Geordi sighed into his golden skin. “You think about it all day; I know you do. I know your cock twitches inside your belt. I observe how the skin of your balls tightens when I walk into the room. You love being my toy, Data.”

He unhooked his fingers from the android’s mouth and lifted himself off his torso. He grabbed Data’s rigid cock and squeezed it. “Are you my little fuck-toy?” Geordi asked as his slave’s cock pulsated under his fingers.

Data cried in a breathy voice, “Yes, sir!”

“Say it, then!” He sent a forceful thrust inside his slave, making Data yelp and causing his fingers to curl into a fist.

The android longed to touch his master, but he kept his arms at his sides as more vigorous blows fell into his well-lubricated ass that was steadily tightening around Geordi’s cock.

“I am your fuck-toy!” He shouted as his still bent legs trembled.

“Again!”

“I am your…fuck-toy, Master!”

He yelped once more when he felt Geordi abruptly begin to pump his cock in his hand, running his fist along its length and twisting it around the head. Each stroke was making Data’s heart pound faster.

“You are still not allowed to cum,” his master warned him. “I want this cock to stay hard in my hand. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Master…” Data whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly and looking away to concentrate on slowing down his sexual program, trying to block out how pleasant his master’s hand felt and how close he was . His full balls felt like they were going to erupt at any moment, whether he wished it or not. He frantically bit his lower lip to try and distract himself from the feeling between his legs.

“Keep on your eyes on me, Data!” his master ordered, and the android returned his gaze as Geordi pounded faster into him. “Don’t you dare cum before your Master!”

Data didn’t answer him but just continued to moan louder as artificial tears streaked down his temples. Looking at his master while he held him by the cock as he was stroking it in time with his thrusts was threatening to put him over the edge.

Geordi relished in the noise and released his grip from his cock to grab his android’s hips, and he knocked against him with vigor until he exploded inside him with a satisfied grunt.

As he felt his master shoot his warm seed inside him, Data moaned and threw his head back, fighting his own pending release. Data’s fists remained clenched even as his master fell upon his trembling frame as he shook from his orgasm and breathed heavily.

They lay in that position for a quiet moment until Geordi lifted himself and carefully pulled out of him, leaving the android’s well-used opening throbbing and dripping with viscous cum.

He took a step back from the bed and ordered, “Get over here.”

Data promptly rolled onto his side and slid off the end of the bed and onto his knees in front his master.

Geordi then knelt to the side of him and took his swollen balls in his hand. He gently kneaded them in his palm as he reached with his other hand and caressed Data’s tender hole, taking advantage of the remaining ejaculate and sliding two fingers inside him.

Data threw his head back and cried out with desire, but he remained on his knees to permit his master’s other hand to continue its movement.

“Very good, my pet,” Geordi whispered against his shoulder, watching him shake with pent up need and frustration. “You may now ask me.”

Data took a deep breath and bit his lip before asking, “May I please cum, Master?”

“You may.”

Geordi then pushed his fingers deeper inside him as he manipulated Data’s testicles until he cried out in immense gratification, his golden cum spurting onto the rug.

When he finished, Geordi stood in front of him once more and cupped Data’s chin. “Tidy your mess,” he commanded.

Data instantly leaned forward and stuck out his tongue to lick his cum from his master’s cock until it was completely clean. When he had finished, he bent downward and slurped up the mess left on the rug.

Geordi smiled in amusement at the enthusiasm his slave displayed, and he walked away from him to fetch a towel. He returned and sat on the edge of the bed and wiped Data’s chin before pulling the android closer and letting him lay his weary head on his lap.

Data sighed happily as he nestled himself against Geordi’s leg, and a relieved smile crawled onto his face as he felt fingers stroke his dark hair.

“What do we say?” came Geordi’s soft voice.

“Thank you, Master,” the android replied.

After a moment, Data was once again brought out of his joyous trance when Geordi ordered, “Fetch your belt, my love.”

Data wearily stood and walked to the bedside table where his chastity belt sat and he brought it to him. Geordi then secured Data’s now softened cock inside the leather sheath and pulled his still delicate testicles up and out, separating them so that the rest of the belt could be locked.

Once back in his restraint, Geordi stroked Data’s glowing chest, saying, “Go help your brother. I will come down in fifteen minutes to say goodnight. Understood?”

Data knew that his master trusted him to release Lore from his chains and free him from the device. They then had to be in their respective places so that they could be switched off for the night.

He looked at his master with grateful eyes. “Yes, Master.”

\-------

The darkness of the basement greeted Data as he closed the door behind him. He turned up the oil lamp before descending the stairs, and his mouth dropped slightly at the sight of his weary brother whose body was now bent in half with his head resting on the platform.

Lore was still on his knees, but they were now spread wider so that his torso could bow even further to the floor so that he could rest. The buzzing of the device was echoing in the room as Data trotted over to the keys that were still hanging from a chain on the implement rack.

Data climbed onto the platform and knelt beside him, noticing that his eyes were partially closed. He lightly touched his shoulder to alert him.

Lore twitched slightly as he looked up at his brother, and a small, relieved grin appeared on his face. “Data…” his mouth moved, forming the words in silence.

Data presumed that Lore’s voice box had been switched off and he opened the compartment door at the base of his brother’s neck to flip the switch to activate it again.

Lore released a strained, moaning sigh as his voice returned, but before he tried to greet Data again, his brother was already lifting his body so that his torso could rest across his lap.

The fatigued android gratefully lay still across Data’s thighs as he felt the manacles being unlocked and freed from his wrists. He felt his brother run a concerned finger across the deep marks that were caused from his struggle against the bindings.

Lore instantly reached behind him toward the device in his ass, but Data quickly stopped him, grabbing his wrists.

“Get it out of me!” Lore roared in frustration.

“Allow me, Brother,” Data said, calmly. “We have to be cautious.”

Lore wrenched his wrists from Data’s grip and brought his arms in front of him to grasp Data’s thigh. “Oh, gods…” Lore moaned uncomfortably. “Turn it off…please!”

“Master has the control,” Data replied. “It looks as if I need to remove it first to shut it off manually.”

Lore hanged his head with a grunt and gripped his brother’s leg once more. “It’s too much, Brother…” he said. “It’s too—“

“It will be all right, Lore,” Data soothed him. He then carefully grabbed the end of the still vibrating toy and secured Lore by placing his other arm around his hips.

“Just breathe steadily,” Data instructed. “Your system will overload if you do not.”

Lore inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to brace himself, and he moaned in discomfort with his exhale as Data removed the device. The vibration instantly ceased and Data set it beside them as he turned and placed a gentle arm across his brother’s chest to raise him onto his knees again.

However, Lore couldn’t be on his knees anymore and he tumbled onto his back on the platform and splayed his legs to ease the fatigue. He placed his arms above his head, as well, and he noticed that Data was now examining the cuts on his ankles.

“Not a moment too soon, Brother,” Lore murmured, his voice cracking slightly.

Data got onto his hands and knees to gaze down at him. “You must get up now, Lore,” he told him. “Master will be down in precisely eight minutes. We must go to our places for the night.”

Lore continued to take deep, exhausted breaths as he gazed up at his brother, a spiteful gleam in his yellow eyes. “Apparently…” he growled. “Your place is in his bed.”

“Brother?”

“I heard everything, Data,” Lore sneered. He quickly wiped the moisture that threatened to seep out of his eyes once more. “I heard you! Master’s little perfect pet!”

“Master is free to punish and reward us when he sees fit,” Data reminded him. “I was rewarded tonight for my acceptable behavior in front of the party guests and, because I was well-behaved, the Chancellor is allowing Master to continue his work. We can help him, too.”

Lore grunted with disgust and turned onto his side, facing his brother. He did not want to hear anymore of how perfectly obedient Data was, but his exhaustion got the better of him and Lore began to whimper softly, hiding his face in his hands.

Data laid beside him and reached out a gentle hand to stroke his hair. Lore removed his hands from his face and Data could see the weariness in his eyes. He leaned into him and softly kissed the tired android’s forehead. His hand moved to his cheek and Lore sighed as Data’s thumb stroked his skin.

Lore moved closer to him and placed his nose against his chest. He could smell their Master on him: his sweat, his musk, the lavender oil that lingered in his bedroom.

It was true that Lore could hear Data’s passionate cries as their Master rewarded him, and it pained him to know that he could not be in his place. However, he would have much rather been the one pleasing Data, holding him down and watching as his brother resisted the urge to come.

Lore’s mechanical heart pounded against his chest as he allowed himself to relish the feeling of his brother’s warm skin, and he reached up and lightly gripped Data’s collar as he sucked at his neck.

Data’s breath hitched as he felt his brother’s lips, and before he could tell him that they now had five minutes before their master’s arrival, he felt Lore’s arm slowly snake its way around his waist as he was pulled to his brother’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

He felt one of Lore’s legs hooking on to one of his as Lore pulled him closer. His brother’s nails lightly clawed his back and Data moaned softly as Lore began to grind his crotch against his thigh. Data then noticed the warm, thick fluid that was leaking from the mesh opening of Lore’s leather sheath.

Data reached down toward Lore’s hips in an effort to push him away, and his fingers accidentally grazed the welts that were still fresh on Lore’s whipped balls.

Lore pulled away from Data’s lips to let out a painful yelp, but that did not prevent his continuous grinding against his brother’s leg. He placed his mouth on Data’s neck and began to nip at him, causing Data’s hips to suddenly buck against him. Lore grinned slyly and moved his hand from Data’s back, over his waist and down onto his crotch where he lightly tread his fingers against him.

Data gasped as Lore caressed his exposed balls, but he quickly grabbed his hand. “Brother,” he whispered. “We must not do this…”

He was answered by another growl from Lore as he was pushed onto his back, both of his hands now pinned to the platform.

“Lore!” Data cried out as his brother straddled his hips. His protests were silenced when he felt lips encircle his left nipple and teeth gently nibbling it. “Oh!” Data breathed out loudly and raised his hips against Lore’s. “Lore…” His voice was now softer and more yielding.

However, Lore’s control over his brother was temporary when a loud crack against the platform quickly separated them.

“What is the meaning of this?!” their master angrily shouted at them, the short whip held tightly in his right hand.

Data instantly raised himself onto his knees and bowed as low as he could at Geordi’s feet. He anxiously kissed his slippers. “I am sorry, Master…” he said.

Geordi pulled his feet away from him and harshly laid the whip across Data’s shoulders, making the android cry out in pain.

“I reward you very well, Data,” his master reminded him, “and this is how you show appreciation to me?”

The whip landed against Data’s shoulders once more. “Ah!” Data cried. “Forgive me, Master!”

“Master, please!”

Geordi turned to Lore who was also kneeling and bowing to the floor. He stepped away from Data and stood in front of the prostrate android. “Are you the instigator?” he asked Lore, poking his back with the whip.

“Yes, sir!” Lore replied, quickly. “Data is not at fault. I made him—“

The whip lashed across Lore’s shoulders. “Silence!” their master demanded.

He turned to the other android, which was still in a deep bow. “Go to your place, Data. Now!”

Data quickly stood and began to make his way to his holding station until Geordi stopped him. “One moment,” he told him. “Come to your Master.”

The android, his eyes looking downward, stepped over and stood beside him.

“Lore!” Geordi commanded. “You left quite a mess on your brother’s leg. He can’t be shut off in such disarray. Clean him!”

Lore crawled over to Data and raised his eyes to him, but his brother did not look at him. He could tell that Data was ashamed in his disobedience and Lore gently placed his hand on his knee as he licked away the golden pre-cum that was left on his thigh.

Geordi smiled in approval. “Very good. Now, you may go, Data.”

Data stepped away and climbed onto his holding platform with his master close behind him. He gripped his hands on either side of the metal bars and locked his knees.  
“Data?” his master whispered softly.

The android raised his woeful eyes to him. “Yes, master?”

“Good night,” Geordi said and presented his cheek.

Data gave a small smile and promptly gave his master’s cheek a gentle peck. “Good night, sir,” he told him before Geordi pressed the small button on his lower back. Data instantly became stock still.

Geordi walked away and stepped onto the platform where Lore was kneeling and watching their exchange. He pointed the whip toward him as he stepped closer, but abruptly stopped when he felt his slipper step in something. He looked down to see a small puddle of pre-cum shimmering in the dim light of the room.

He smiled, amused. “Well, well…” he said. “It appears you made an even bigger mess. Do you really expect your master to clean up after you?”

Lore shook his head, his eyes wide. “No, sir.’

“Then get to it, slave!” Geordi charged him.

He watched as Lore obediently crawled to the puddle and slowly slurped at it.

As he tasted the tinny metal of the platform mingled with the bittersweet tang of his own cum, Lore tried to convince himself that his emissions were merely a natural occurrence to the stimulus that he had endured, and not that he had taken any sort of pleasure from it, even though his cock was still slightly twitching in its confinement.

When the puddle was gone, Lore began to raise himself onto his knees, but Geordi placed the whip against his cheek.

“You’re not finished,” his master announced as he raised the tip of his right slipper.

Lore bowed low and placed his tongue under the sole and lapped up the remaining mess, his cock straining against its sheath. He then rose onto his knees once more and looked up at his master with hopeful eyes.

Geordi smiled at him, saying, “Excellent.” Lore’s still leaking cock twitched in anticipation and he pushed his head into his master’s hand as he reached down to stroke the android’s temple. “Your obedience to your master has been noted.”

Lore smiled appreciatively, but his heart sank as Geordi ordered him to go to his place. He slowly obeyed, his full balls heavy and aching.


	5. Epilogue

Four Weeks Later

The Chancellor handed Barclay his hat as he was escorted into Geordi’s study. The young engineer paused in his latest blueprints and smiled at his guest, cautiously shaking his now scarred hand.

“Thank you for meeting me this morning, sir,” Geordi said. “Please take a seat.” He motioned to a pair of brown leather chairs that were placed in front of a bookshelf that was cluttered with old science journals and papers. 

“The pleasure is mine, La Forge,” Picard smiled back as they sat down across from one another. “I am quite eager to see what you have drawn up so far in regards to your first model.”

“Precisely one of the reasons I wanted to speak with you, sir,” Geordi said. He signaled to his butler who was hanging the Chancellor’s hat on an ebony rack. “Barclay. Some tea should suit us nicely, I think.”

“Earl Grey, sir?” Barclay asked.

“Yes! Hot!” Picard added with gusto and watched Barclay leave the study. He coasted his gaze around the room and spotted one of the androids standing silently by the window, his eyes looking downward.

Picard gestured to him. “Which…I mean to say…is he the one that—“

“You remember Data, sir?” Geordi told him. “Data, say hello.”

The android instantly lifted his mute expression to Picard and slightly bent forward in a bow. “Good morning, Chancellor.” 

Picard merely waved at him in acknowledgement before turning back to Geordi. “You said ‘one of the reasons’, my boy,” he reminded him. “Surely this meeting was to discuss the certain specifics of my particular model.”

“Oh, it is, sir. But, first,” Geordi stated, smiling as he leaned back into his chair and folded his hands in his lap, “I was hoping I could, erm…request an apprenticeship.”

Picard raised a curious eyebrow. “Apprenticeship?” He paused as his monocle lens suddenly zoomed outward toward his host. “I suppose, La Forge, however, I don’t really see much call in it. What young man or woman would be interested in—“

“Wesley Crusher, sir,” Geordi interjected. “I wish for him to be my protégé in my upcoming projects.”

The Chancellor sputtered in shock, resulting in his monocle retracting rather harshly. “What? The…that immature young man?” he asked, carefully readjusting his eyepiece. “He won’t even listen to his school teachers…or his own mother! What on earth makes you think that he would be useful to you, my lad?”

Geordi smiled in amusement, as he had expected the outburst. “The Crusher boy is more than he seems, Chancellor. He is quite clever and is extremely interested in how my androids function, as well as my former tutor’s writings. I believe I can hold his attention with what I can teach him.”

“Come now, La Forge,” Picard said. “He is only a boy. How do you expect to expose him to the…designated carnalities of your models?”

“I intend to take care of that aspect myself, sir,” Geordi replied coolly, “in my own time. However, the boy can assist with the labor androids, the one I will be designing for the villagers…and not the ones for the housewives.” 

The Chancellor paused again and silently stroked his chin as he pursed his lips. “Well…” he muttered. “I do recall a certain cyberneticist asking for a similar addendum, years back, and I thought him to be batty in the notion.” He sighed as he turned an optimistic eye to the young engineer. “I can’t say any harm came to it. Very well! I will sanction it, lad!”

Geordi beamed happily and reached out his hand to his guest. “Thank you, sir! I’m very grateful for your generosity.”

Picard shook his hand and patted his shoulder, declaring, “But it is your job to relay this to his mother, my man! There are some things even I won’t do.”

Data, his eyes once again looking downward, was listening to their conversation, and a small, proud smile stretched across his face when he heard the excited lilt in his master’s voice.

The room was quiet again when the study door opened and Lore was now standing in the room with a silver tray in his hand. He glanced at the two men in front of the bookcase and slowly walked toward them, the tea cups tinkling in their saucers.

He cautiously set the tray down onto an end table next to Geordi’s chair and stepped back to kneel in front of the Chancellor.

Picard’s monocle warily zoomed forward again as he watched the surreptitious android crouch at his feet. “La Forge,” he whispered, harshly. “What is that beast doing in my presence?”

“He is doing what I have trained him to do, sir,” Geordi replied calmly. “Lore.”

The android instantly crouched further onto the floor and began to kiss the Chancellor’s boots.

Picard leaned forward and looked at him, curiously, but bolted backward into his chair again as Lore raised up onto his knees. Yellow eyes stared at him as he watched the android offer his hands.

The Chancellor glanced at his scarred fingers and then at Geordi. “La Forge?” 

Geordi merely nodded at Lore’s actions and Picard hesitantly placed his wounded fingers in the android’s palm.

Slightly warm lips were now carefully kissing his pink, teeth-shaped marks that graced two of his fingers. 

After a quiet moment that was experienced with awe and disbelief, Lore released Picard’s hand and lowered his head, saying, “You have done so much for my master, sir. I implore you to forgive my transgressions upon your person, and I accept any chastisement that you see fit.” He stopped to lick his lips before he finally muttered, in a low tone, “I am…willing to accept my punishment, sir.”

Picard raised his eyes to Geordi again, who nodded at him. “I have the tools necessary, Chancellor. I can show you, if you wish.”

His guest looked back down at the kneeling android and he pursed his lips again as he savored the sight of Lore’s glowing, naked skin.

“By jove, La Forge,” he whispered with an intrigued air. “Your design seems agreeable, after all.” 

He traced his finger under Lore’s jawline and pressed the tip of it under his chin, raising his golden eyes to him again. “I believe you have done an excellent job setting this one straight, my boy. You really have a good hand with them.”

Picard leaned forward to allow his scarred fingers to stroke the underside of the now docile android’s chin. “I think you have learned your lesson,” he told him, in a calm, merciful tone. “You have, haven’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Lore replied hastily as Picard smiled, ruffling the slave’s dark hair.

“You are most gracious, Chancellor,” Geordi exclaimed. “Lore. You are to sit at our guest’s feet quietly while we discuss our business. Understood?”

“Yes, Master,” he replied as he moved closer to Picard, stretching his neck as he straightened his back and spread his knees.

The Chancellor smiled in amusement as he accepted his cup of hot tea from his host. 

Lore shifted his eyes over to his brother as the left side of his face twitched uncomfortably. He sat in this abhorrently submissive position and stiffened his back, but seeing the glow from the sun's rays from the window by which Data was standing made him bite the inside of his cheek to quell his growing impatience.

He would bide his time...for now. He would not be subdued much longer as he knew he and his brother were destined to be together outside this subservient state of being.

However, he knew too well of Data's affection for their Master, and the glow around his brother seemed to fade as he continued to stare at him.

An android too innocent to realize his perfection.

Data’s eyes met Lore's and he gave his reformed brother an affectionate smile. Surely, everything will now work out well, not only with Master’s promising new business but with their newly established domestic life in which both androids would be equally involved. 

His clockwork heart ticked contentedly in his chest.


	6. Drabble: Slinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after they are activated, the android twins make new discoveries as time goes by. On a particular boring day, as their Master is in town, the twins amuse themselves with a simple toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorrlaus and I have come up with a few drabbles to go with this interesting little AU we've created.
> 
> WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS UPON WHICH OUR AU ONES ARE BASED.
> 
> "Slinky" by soongtypeprincess

_Slink slink slink…_

Lore lay on the furry rug in the lounge listening, as he had for the past two hours.

_Slink slink slink…_

Over and over again, Data trotted up the stairs from the main hall and pushed that damned toy over the top, making the sound rattle in the quiet of the house as it bounced off each step.

_Slink slink slink…_

Until finally, it would hit the hard wooden floor after it lunged off the bottom.

_Slink slink **SPLAT**. _

Then, Data’s eager footsteps bounded off each step, two at a time.

Lore would blink hazily in the warmth of the fire as he heard his brother pick up the toy, run upwards with his feet pounding against the wood, and start the process once again.

The contraption’s metallic sounds were merging with the lulling crackles of the fire in the hearth and Lore sighed in annoyance as he raised himself from his comfortable position and looked toward the stairs. He gritted his teeth as he frowned, but he did not shout. Master was away in town conducting business and he commanded that his androids were not to stir trouble or torment his butler whilst he was away.

Lore knew that he would be severely punished if he harassed Barclay, remembering just four months ago, after their activation, that Barclay had been quite alarmed to open the bag of flour in the pantry and found Lore’s detached hand inside it. The android grinned as he recalled the shrill shriek of the anxious butler.

He emitted a low laugh as he pictured Barclay falling to the floor in an unconscious heap. Master was not in the least bit amused and had given his mischievous android quite a lashing.

Lore was brought out of his reminiscing by the tinny sound of the toy spring that was once again trouncing its way down the stairs. He grunted as he stood from his cozy position in front of the fireplace and marched toward the staircase where Data was scurrying down the steps to meet his wretched plaything.

He watched as his childish brother picked up the toy and, before he could protest, Lore was met with Data’s wide eyes as he handed him the slinky.

“Brother,” he said, in an excited lilt. “Will you please take this to the top so that I may watch it from the bottom?”

Lore sneered as he glanced at the toy and then back at his childish brother. “Data,” he muttered. “You’ve been playing with this bothersome gadget for hours now. Surely, you have grasped the concept of its mechanics.”

Data creased his brow, curiously, but then looked back at Lore with golden, spirited eyes. “The mechanics are indeed quite simple,” he replied. “However, I am trying to deduce why it is so…hypnotizing…to observe.”

“Well, it’s certainly annoying to listen to,” Lore rejoined. “Besides, what would Master think if he came home and saw you vaulting up and down the stairs like that?”

Data thought once more and answered: “I am sure he would understand my diversions, as learning from them is essential in the development of my positronic system. However, I am sure he would be quite intrigued and no doubt curious as to why you have been lounging in front of the fire most of the day.”

Lore’s own golden eyes widened at his brother’s nerve. “Gimme that!” he growled, snatching the toy and stomping his way up the staircase.

“This is dull…” he murmured to himself as he sat at the top step and watched as Data got onto the floor and lay on his belly, resting his chin on his hands.

“I am ready!” he shouted from below.

Lore rolled his eyes and sighed again, placing the slinky at the edge. He lingered at moment, staring at his brother as he lay in a straight line; the strap of his chastity belt that encircled his waist was now taut against his skin. His legs were together and this position accentuated the shape of his buttocks as well as the muscles of his lower back.

Lore gulped as his eyes slightly fluttered. He had to admit that his brother looked rather exquisite in this pose, especially as the bright afternoon lights cascaded from the windows of the French doors behind him and bounced off his glistening bioplast.

The entranced android abruptly shook his head and gave Data a small smile, saying, “Perhaps you should move closer to the bottom step, Brother.”

Data nodded and pulled his body toward the last step, his nose just a couple of inches away.

“Ready?” Lore asked in a low growl.

“Yes!” Data answered.

Lore bit his lip and pushed the toy, and his smile grew wider as he watched it make its journey.

_Slink slink slink…_

Data’s eyes were fixated on its movements.

_Slink slink slink…_

Lore leaned forward, watching.

_Slink slink slink slink slink slink **THUMP**!_

“Ah!” Data shouted in surprise as the slinky bounced hard off the bridge of his nose.

Lore quickly stood and leaned against the bannister as he made his way down the stairs, hiding his delighted snickering behind one hand. He offered his other hand to his brother and helped him to his feet Data rubbed the spot where the slinky had cuffed him.

“I believe…” he said, quietly. “That I will join you by the fire until Master comes home.”

“Aww, don’t be down, Brother,” Lore said, his voice now lilting with a cheery tone. “I think we can find another diversion…one that would very beneficial to our…” He paused as he traced his finger between Data’s defined pectorals. “…development.”


	7. Drabble: Excursion to Lookout Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble about Geordi taking a human female on a date. Poor guy should perhaps stick to androids. :D
> 
> "Excursion to Lookout Hill" by Gorrlaus

"Amalena" Geordi says, raising his glass. "Thank you for giving me the pleasure of your company."

The young woman copies his gesture politely, feeling the sad, yellow eyes on the back of her head. Mr La Forge's steeds are standing maybe five meters behind them, in the penumbra of a big tree. Close enough so they can hear everything she and Mr La Forge are saying to each other. And they are listening, at least the one on the right with the sad, kind eyes. She's certain he is absorbing every nuance that is played out on the expensive picnic blanket. Maybe the faithful slave is suspicious of her and wants to protect his master from any potential heartbreak? Yet he is looking so longingly at her.

Or: perhaps the beast is imagining itself in its Master's place, wanting to be human? A human on a date with her. Maybe it is fantasizing about what it would be like to mount her? Much like La Forge is doing at present, come to think of it. She quenches a giggle as a thrill runs down her spine at the forbidden thought.

No! Nice girls like her should not find ideas like that erotic. She swallows and fans herself. They are artificial slaves! But for the last hour, ever since Mr La Forge escorted her from her house out to his carriage, she has been trying to avoid looking between the beast's legs. While their manhoods are pulled back and out of sight, what remains out in the open is certainly impressive enough. There is no doubt whatsoever they are males. She sips her drink as she attempts to focus on whatever sleep-inducing subject Mr La Forge has chosen as his next topic of conversation.

\------

Data presses his tongue up against his bit and sucks on it with a forlorn look. The girl smiles and clangs her glass together with Master's. As they share a laugh about the amusing fact that Master forgot to bring the crackers for the cheese, Data's heart ticks out of sync.

A string of drool has escaped the corner of his mouth, held open as it is by the bit, but he doesn't notice as Master reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind the female's ear. He wants to... he does not know what he wants. It does not agree with him that Master is looking at the female in that particular fashion. But he cannot do anything about it. Lacking options, he sadly sucks some more on his bit.

Lore fidgets and flexes his back, pulling Data's head forwards as he dips his own. They have been standing here for 39,11 minutes. It is not that long, not compared how long they usually are made to stand still outside shops and residences, but his brother tends to get fidgety after a mere five.

Data pulls back on the chain that connects their bridles, forcing Lore back into position. His twin gives him a glare but keeps his head up.

"Another slice of wo-fruit?" Geordi says, as Lore brings one leg up against his left testicle, rubbing and scratching it with the inside of his thigh.

"No thank you. They were lovely though. Well. Maybe we should think about..." the female says, as Lore snaps his head around and catches something with his mouth, pulling Data's head sharply to the side. A buzzing sound gets fainter and eventually stops as the captured insect makes its way down his brother's gullet.

His master's hand is now poised over the female's, squeezing it. "Amalena.." he says, sounding eager. Data sighs. His cock swells slightly in its confinement at the urgency in Master's voice. Oh, if only he was the source of it!

"I really think we should be going." the female says.

Lore chews on his bit, his teeth clicking and grinding. At least he is keeping position.

Data's ears perks up at the silence that is playing out on the blanket. In this scenario, silence is good. That means Master's date is not going so well. Lore stops fidgeting, chewing, scratching and bowing, finally focusing on their owner.

"Oh." Master says. "Right." He does not sound happy.

They quickly pack up the picnic gear in the basket, Master is packing faster than the female and almost stumbling over her skirts in his eagerness to do it before she does.

As the humans walk up to the carriage, the female is giving them eyes and blushes 25.7%, which is unexpected and strange. In the corner of his eye, Lore is angling his pelvis ever so slightly towards the humans. The female blushes another 3.2%.

Master finally unties them from the tree, pull the reins back and steps up to the driver's seat. "Right then, boys." Data eagerly present his rump for Master. The tap of the whip that signals 'start moving' cannot come fast enough. He happily pulls on the reins as they canter onto the path again. The sooner the female is gone, the better his heart will function.


	8. Drabble: Fire day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble about a chilly late afternoon.
> 
> "Fire day" by Gorrlaus

When Geordi entered the drawing room, the difference in temperature from the cold hallway made him shiver with delight. The fire had been going all day this chilly January Tuesday and the large room was comfortably heated. His androids were both on the rug in front of the fire place, as he expected them to be. When one of them had been put to watch the fire and keep it going, the other one always ended up there as well. They seemed to really like the warmth. Geordi hadn't acted on it, despite it being a violation of the house rules. Strictly speaking, the one not tending to the fire should follow him around like a shadow if not occupied elsewhere, and kneel at his feet should Geordi decide to sit down. At the very minimum the android should come to greet him at the entrance door.

But when there was a big fire going, Geordi just didn't have the heart. Besides, they looked so damn good in the fire light, every sculpted muscle shining and reflecting along with the dance of the flames.

He could identify who was who with just a quick glance. Data was kneeling close to the pile of fire wood, ready to add another log when needed. He immediately sought eye contact with his master as he squirmed, trying not to whimper. This usually happened when Geordi has been away for a while: the android's dick tried to stand at attention to greet him but met resistance from the cock sheath. Data swallowed his discomfort, gained his posture again and bent his head gracefully to acknowledge Geordi's arrival.

The other android laid stretched out on the fluffy carpet, mostly on his belly with one leg bent and the other straight out and his face towards the fire but squashed into the softness of the rug. Not a very dignified position, and if Geordi had been a strict owner he'd demand that Lore would greet him if not at the door so at the very least in the usual position; on his knees with bowed head. But then again, he made an exception for fire days.

Geordi pulled up a chair and angled a foot stool towards the fire, picking up the book about astronomy he had been eager to continue the whole day. The business meeting in town had taken much longer than expected, and while he had appreciated Picard giving him a ride for the nice gesture it was, he'd rather taken his own carriage. At least Geordi had had the sense to isolate it for the cold season. Picard's vehicle had been a true ice box. And his horse didn't have any of the grace his own steeds possessed.

Walking across the room to fetch a blanket, he looked at said graceful steeds, one meeting his gaze with alert and loving eyes. The other... well the other might have upped and died. Tutting to himself, Geordi arranged the woolly cloth to his satisfaction in the armchair, then walked over to Data.

"Watching the fire since morning, have you. Didn't use up all the wood. Well done." As he petted and stroked Data's shimmering chest, the android squirmed happily. The squirming increased as Geordi found a task for his other hand too, pushing three fingers under his slave's collar and scratching away. Data craned his neck to give his master better access, closing his eyes and shivering with pleasure.

"And your brother, is he a corpse?" He turned to Lore. The android moved one leg, then his head. A yellow eye came into view.

"No sir."

"Are you laying here wearing my carpet down while your brother is making himself useful?"

He went over to the supine android, bent down and scratched his flank. Lore closed his eyes but didn't make any other sign that something special was happening. Geordi knew better though. As he brought out the big guns, using his second hand in the same fashion as he used on Data, Lore had to fake a yawn to masque a happy sigh.

Smiling, Geordi went back to his chair and his book. Lore should be thankful he hadn't used his secret weapon: _the butt cheek scratch_. Then the fierce, proud android would have become a puddle of quivering jelly in no time at all. He snickered to himself and opened his book at the mark.


	9. Drabble: A Walk in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The androids are taken out into the garden one early spring morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesley has been Geordi's apprentice for two months at this point. The rest is just drabble.
> 
> I do not own the TNG characters.
> 
> "A Walk in the Garden" by soongtypeprincess

It was an absolutely beautiful morning and Geordi escorted his young apprentice, Wesley, into the garden. The androids followed closely behind their master as they were each led by a sturdy leash attached to their collars.

It was just the right temperature outside, not too warm, and a light breeze was blowing through the trees. It was the perfect opportunity to tend to his flowers and vegetables, and also an ideal moment to teach Wesley.

“Mr. Crusher,” Geordi said.

“Yes, sir?” he answered with a smile.

Geordi handed over one of the leads to him. “Take Lore for a quiet stroll around the wall.”

Wesley’s eyes widened as he took the leash and looked up at the android, whose subtle facial twitch indicated that he was not very pleased with this request. “S-sir?” the apprentice stammered.

“Do not worry, lad,” Geordi assured him. “He will behave…isn’t that right, Lore?”

“Yes, Master,” the android answered quickly. Although he did not want to spend his morning being dragged around by an irritable pest like Wesley Crusher, Lore certainly did not want to endure a repeat of the sound whipping he had received the day before when he tried to bite said pest.

“Just walk at a smooth pace and don’t let him tread in front of you,” Geordi instructed. “And I will be watching, in case he starts trouble again. I’m sure, however, that he will keep his hands to himself.”

Wesley glanced up at Lore, who immediately placed his hands behind his back. “Yes, sir,” the boy said. “I’ll walk slowly for him. I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

Geordi smiled at the boy’s confidence as he watched them make their way to the garden wall that was lined with climbing ivy. He noticed how Lore kept his back straight and eyes forward and how Wesley, although positive in his attitude of handling the android, was clenching the lead tightly in his hand.

“Come, Data,” the master instructed. “I want to show you something.”

He reached out and stroked his pet’s arm, making him shiver slightly. “Yes, Master,” Data replied, softly.

They walked through rows of vegetation: heads of purple cabbage, tall green stalks that held carrots under the soil, green beans, and spinach. To their left was a small orchard of apple trees that were just beginning to sprout fruit and to their right was a bright red feeder that Barclay had constructed and filled with a liquid.

Data noticed that there were tiny creatures hovering around it, sticking their long noses into the contraption and then flying off at a fantastic speed.

He stared curiously. Were they birds? But they were buzzing. Giant insects, perhaps?

The leash pulled his neck slightly and Geordi stopped when he noticed that his android was not following his steps. “Data?”

Data snapped out of his trance and bowed his head. “I am sorry, Master. I will not be distracted again.”

“It’s all right, my dear. Now, what are you so transfixed on? Ah!” Geordi noticed the commotion around the feeder. “Those are hummingbirds, my sweet.”

“Hummingbirds, sir?” His golden eyes grew wider as he was led closer to them.

Their colors glowed brilliantly and their wings were nothing but a blur. The buzzing grew louder as they stepped closer and Data had to dart his head to the side as one of the birds whooshed past his ear.

Geordi giggled. “They are proficient flyers and will certainly not hurt you. They are merely here to eat and then be on their way.”

“Where are they going, Master?”

“Hummingbirds are always on the move, Data,” he replied. “So, it isn’t unusual to see many of them this time of year, and Barclay ensures that they have plenty of sugar water for their journey.”

They watched a while longer until Geordi gently tugged on Data’s leash. “Come now, darling. I need to test something with you.”

“Yes, sir.”

They continued on the path until they reached a small patch of flowers near the rose bushes. Geordi made him kneel down in front of it, and Data smiled in wonder at the bright yellows he saw before him.

“Do you know what those are, Data?” Geordi asked.

The android thought for a moment. “They are flowers, Master.”

“True. They’re called daffodils. I’m curious if you can properly smell them.”

Data gazed up at him. “Sir, do you wish to test my olfactory system input?”

Geordi smiled proudly at him. “Exactly. Please.” He motioned toward the flowers as he watched.

His android immediately bent forward and stuck the entire length of his nose inside one of the daffodils and inhaled deeply.

“Oh, no. Data! Not like that!”

Data quickly brought his face up and looked at his master, who suddenly started to laugh when he saw the thick residue of pollen all over his android’s nose. He knelt beside him and took out his handkerchief. “Oh, you poor dear,” he said as he carefully wiped the sticky pollen away.

“Did I fail you, Master?” Data asked with a slight tinge of dread in his voice.

“No, my pet, not at all. I should have been clearer in my instructions.”

Data took another deep breath and suddenly huffed intensely, pollen flying out of his nostrils.

Geordi’s mouth dropped. “Data? Did you just sneeze?”

“I…I do not know, Master,” he said, softly. “What is sneeze?”

Geordi didn’t elaborate but just stood up and tugged on the leash. “Come with me. We’ll tend to the cabbages instead.”

When they returned, Geordi noticed that Wesley and Lore had stopped walking and were staring at the hummingbird feeder.

Lore was clearly entranced by the erratic dancing of the tiny winged things and Wesley couldn’t help but feel assured that the android had been somewhat tamed at last.

Until a hummingbird flew in Lore’s path and was quickly snatched up in his hand.

Data gasped as Lore grinned slyly in his triumph.

“Whoa!” Wesley exclaimed in awe. “How did you do that? Your reflexes are amazing!”

The mischievous android slowly brought the bird to his mouth as he bared his teeth. “Lore!” his master called out in a severe tone.

Lore looked at him with wide eyes.

“Let it go this instant!” Geordi commanded.

“Yes, sir,” he grumbled as he opened his broad hand, letting the hummingbird make a hasty getaway.


	10. Drabble: Tea Time Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble about what can happen when something's slightly off in the programming :D
> 
> by Gorrlaus

_Four years earlier.._

When the sound reached Barclay, he knew at once it signified something bad. The clinking and sharp sounds came from the drawing room. The very room where he had left the good china tea set to stand, unattended and unwashed, after the visitors had finished and left. Against his employer’s strict orders.

”It is very important that you do not leave any fragile glasses, cups or small saucers out in the rooms.” His employer had told him with a stern voice not more than a week ago. ”I have just upgraded their executive instructions and they need time to settle. I have seen some disturbing signs already. My waistcoat has buttons missing. The outer lense of my viewing-aid was bitten in two. So please, no small items of glass and china left on table-tops or sinks. Make sure they are locked away as to not induce temptation.”

And here he was, oh unfortunate and wretched soul, having done just that! He set off in a brisk jog towards the drawing room, breaking out in an angsty sweat. How great was the damage? Could anything be saved?

As he turned the corner and entered the doorway, the scene before his eyes made him sick with guilt. One of them, and he knew which one, was sitting on the floor, crouching like a big golden spider over the upside-down silver tray, long arms having greedily swept the fallen tea cups closer to it. Half of a cup-handle could be seen in the corner of its mouth. It was chewing it to pieces, the loud spitting and cracking noises echoing in Barclay’s brain, taunting him. The fiend was staring at him with a hostile expression.

”No…!” Barclay managed, supporting himself on a mahogany bureau. ”Bad… bad!” He waved a hand in the mechanical monster’s general direction. There was still hope. Three of the six cups could still be saved. He wasn’t sure about the saucers.

Then, as a _Dea Ex Machina_ , his employer came bursting into the room.

”Get away from my tea cups Lore!”

La Forge was by the android’s side in an instant, grabbing its collar and pulling it away from the broken china and up on its legs. It didn’t protest, following its master’s lead, but it didn’t let go of the half of a cup sticking out of its mouth either. Barclay thought it shot him a look of contempt. _See, this is how you do it. You pathetic excuse of a human being._

Swallowing around the lump of panic in his throat, Barclay wrung his hands to stop them from shaking. He would surely lose his job over this. La Forge had TOLD him, do NOT leave the china out…and yet this was exactly what he had done. He would lose his income, be shamed in the community, unable to find another job, and his poor old mother! Always being proud of her son, this would be such a blow she might not live trough it! And if his father could see him now -

”Barclay!”

”Yes Sir!” He became aware that they were both looking at him: the mechanical doll with its yellow soulless stare, La Forge with eyebrows raised.

”I am so very sorry, Sir! I am!”

”Well don’t let it happen again. We’ll say no more about it. Now, Lore, you know better than this..”

He missed the following words, relief flooding over him and draining out his surroundings. He would keep his job! His mother would not die!

Slinking off to the kitchen, he cursed these two new additions to the household. He hoped his employer would get rid of then soon enough.

—

Geordi had Lore’s collar in a firm grip as he dragged the unwilling artefact out of the room. Heading for the basement, he muttered to himself. This one was clearly not ready to be staying in the furnished spaces of his house yet. The cellar would have to be his abode for a few more days.

”Where is Dr Soong? When can I see Dr Soong?”

The android spoke clearly despite the broken china in his mouth. An up-side of having a voice-box and not relying on the oral cavity and tongue to form speech.

”I have told you, Dr Soong is dead.”

”I wish to see Dr Soong.”

 _You should thank your lucky star that Soong is not around any longer,_ Geordi thought grimly as he lead his android down the cellar stairs. Just before Soong had kicked the proverbial bucket, he had made plans to dismantle both Data and Lore and use their parts in a new model. Or ”Dee One” and ”Ell One” as Dr Soong had named them.

Geordi hadn’t followed through with the plan. He was of the opinion that the androids had great potential for development, their neural nets functioning well and ready to expand. They only needed some slight adjustments. Getting Lore to remember that the man who he apparently perceived as his father was really dead, and getting Data to stop raiding the cupboards and bird feeder for sunflower seeds, should be an easy matter. And, of course, get Lore to stop chewing on crunchy stuff like buttons and plates.

”You won’t see Dr Soong again, he is dead. Kneel.”

The android kneeled, obediently. Geordi pulled a stool from his work space, where Data’s head currently laid opened for repairs. It would be interesting to discern where the strong preference for sunflower seeds originated from. For now, he’d increase the effect of the ethics programme to stop him stealing them from the poor birds.

Geordi sat down, putting his feet between the android’s spread knees. The black linen trousers he had put on them were beginning to come apart at the seams. Not too surprising, since they were very agile when they moved. Like when they went tearing up the lawn chasing each other, or wrestling in the flower beds. Not to mention all the times they had tore their trousers off to engage in amorous activities.

”Open.”

There were shards and ground-up china in Lore’s mouth. Geordi sighed as he picked up a tweezer. Removing shard after shard, he let his thoughts stray to yesterday, when he had once again caught them at it, this time in the hallway. Both had been naked, trousers discarded, their skin gleaming golden in the dim light. Data had been on his back, legs wrapped around his android-brother, clawing at his scalp and head thrown back in pleasure. By the sounds they were emitting, it seemed Lore had just entered him, and now he was bracing himself to start fucking his twin in earnest. Geordi had seen them mating before, and while it truly was a sight to behold, and had given him fodder for many moments of self-pleasing, he did not approve that they wasted time and focus on their mutual pleasure. He had not kept them alive for their sake, but for his. His research, his comfort, his desires. He had made that quite clear yesterday when he had walked up to them, grabbed Lore’s balls and pulled backwards, hard.

He had to come up with a solution for this problem. Their libidos were strong and he wished to harness that energy. He looked at Lore’s worn linen trousers again. Why would they need clothes at all? They should have something else, a device to help them focus on him, and only him. He pondered the matter as he removed the last shard from Lore’s mouth. Tonight he would adjust the programme for ingestion preferences in this one to save the china. Then he’d do some sketching.


	11. Drabble: Nip whip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data has done something wrong, and his perky twosome are in for a rough treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble by grrrlaus.

Geordi tightens the strap around his slave’s waist that is holding him flush against the wooden rack.

”Now, I cannot have you try and excuse your brother. Taking the blame for something he did. I value honesty in my servants and slaves. I have programmed you better than this!”

”Yes Master.” The android gulps, recognizing the stern tone in his voice. 

At a gesture, Data moves his arms backwards, behind the supporting slab. Geordi picks up a chain, one end attached to a bolt in the floor, and secures one arm, stretching it out behind his back and slightly out to the side. He repeats the process with the other arm and then pulls the chains tight, only stopping when the android grunts in discomfort.

Geordi steps back to enjoy the view. The unfortunate slave is secured to a rack at 45 degree angle and stretched out tightly. His chest shows some strain from the bondage, ribs visible and his belly making a dip below the rib cage, then sloping out into sculpted stomach muscles. The waist and feet straps are digging into his golden skin, already making their marks on him. His nipples are pointed, as per usual with this slave, standing out on the smooth, pale chest. 

Moving to the side of the rack, Geordi bends down to gently lick and kiss the erect buds. The android sighs and leans his head against the rough surface of the rack, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. 

”You like this, pet?” Geordi says around a nipple. ”Enjoy it while you can.” 

He works the nips carefully and methodically. After a minute or two of tender bites and kisses, alternating between left and right, the nubs have become thicker. If there was any leeway in the chains, Data would be squirming with want. As it is now however, he can only move his head from side to side, rubbing his cheeks wantonly against the wooden rack. 

”I know you like this. So eager, aren’t you? But now the fun is over. You must be punished, my sweet. In silence. I don’t want to hear a sound from you.”

Geordi takes his left nipple between thumb and forefinger and begin to pinch and twist it roughly, while pulling it outwards from his chest. The slave jerks around and presses his lips together in pain as his sensitive bud is worked. When it is finally released, the now very swollen nipple stands out proudly against the taut pectoral. 

Walking to the other side of the rack, Geordi repeats the process on the right nipple, then the left, then the right again. The nipple torture goes on and on, eliciting first gasps and then faint squeals from the android. For many long minutes his pitiful whimpers are the only sound in the room. 

When both nips have taken on a warm orange tone and swelled to almost twice their original size, Geordi fetches a thin and very flexible rod. This is, hands down, the best tool for detailed targeting he has ever owned. Flexible and precise, while still inflicting a lot of pain. The slave is looking at it with trepidation. He knows it from before.

”...please Master, I have learned my lesson. Please…”

”I think this will help you avoid doing the same mistake again. We have to set an example for you brother.”

He feels the cane flexing in his hand, then strikes a test-blow into his palm. He smiles at the stinging pain radiating from the strike. Data’s eyes widen. He swallows on the rack. 

Walking up to him, Geordi chooses the right nipple to begin with. He brings the cane down right on target with a swoosh, and a smack. The reaction is immediate: Data tries to rise from the rack; but only manages to bring his head up. Eyes bulging out with the pain from the impact, he keeps his mouth shut only with some effort. Held immobile by the chains and straps, he lowers his head again with a whimper. 

”That’s one. You are surprised by the effect? Well, you will have plenty of time to analyse it. Brace yourself. And think about what you have done.” 

Working the cane quickly, Geordi alternates between hitting the left and right nipple. Brow furrowed in concentration, he takes care to vary the angle after every few blows, creating a starburst pattern of light orange welts that seems to radiate from the whipped buds. He is careful to always hit the nipple and areola, and avoiding hitting too much of the surrounding skin. 

After ten blows on each sensitive nipple, his slave’s suppressed whimpers turn to moans. After twenty, he is twitching in agony, shaking his head back and forth and trying in vain to move his body away from the blows, but is still managing to keep from screaming. He looks exquisite; well-defined syntho-muscles helplessly tensing and releasing, made all the more prominent by a light sheen of sweat. 

”Ah! M-master! Ah - I have learned my lesson! Please!!”

Geordi takes no notice of his words. He focuses on covering the target area with an equal amount of strokes, but is careful to not break the skin. After about thirty swats with the thin cane on each nipple, they have swelled to several times the original size, and have turned a dark orange colour. 

”Sorry my pet, but this has to be done.” Geordi pauses to lovingly stroke back some hair that has fallen over Data’s sweaty forehead. ”You know that. You will take as many strokes as I wish to give you. I know you can, and you will.”

The android turns his face into Geordi’s palm, nuzzling it. ”Yes, Master.”

”Good. Now, a few more, and these will hurt. You are allowed to scream. I know your brother will hear you.”

And scream he does, as the blows keep coming, harder than before. After another twenty hard strokes, Geordi stops. His arm is burning, his muscles not being used to the workout. Putting down the crop onto the table, he takes a moment to admire his handiwork. 

Each pectoral is covered with welts radiating out from each nipple. The thin welts are light orange at the edge of each pec but gets increasingly dark when approaching the much more heavily punished areola. The areolas are greatly swollen and puff out from the chest. They are topped by nipples so thick and enlarged that they look like pieces for a board game. 

After Data has stopped wailing and calmed a bit, Geordi bends down and sucks hard on one of the hugely swollen nips. It is stiff and warm in his mouth. This elicits another scream, sending pangs of want through Geordi. He is ready to take his slave here and now. Very ready. After he is done feasting on his slave’s prominent assets.

”Shh my pet, this is nothing.”

Geordi continue to suck and lick the punished nip until Data cries become a low wailing. Then he repeats the process with the other nipple, adding teeth into the equation after a minute or two. As he bites down on the deliciously chewy flesh, his slave cries out anew but his protests quickly quiets down to whimpers when Geordi puts a comforting hand on his cheek. This one is getting full marks for being so well-behaved. 

As a reward for his good behaviour, he decides enough is enough. Releasing the bonds that is holding his android captive, he gestures to Data to get up. ”Let me look at you properly. Hands behind your back.”

His android stands up on shaky legs, quickly wiping some stray hairs from his forehead before he clasps his hands in the small of his back and straightens into the ’present, standing’ pose, mouth set with determination to be obedient.

This posture shows off his well beaten chest beautifully; pale golden skin streaked with orange. The colourful areolas go well with his nipples; pointy and thick as they are, they will probably continue to swell even further. 

Geordi puts his hand over one pectoral, feeling the warm, stiff nipple push into his palm. He rubs it lovingly, relishing in the feel of the swollen mound of the areola. Data moans, his eyes closed. As he lightly pinches one teat-like nub, his slave cries out again. Good. His nipples will probably stay very sensitive for many days to come, With regular beatings like this, they might grow to become permanently sensitized. 

”Now, go to the bed. I wish to take you on your back so I can see my work.”

”Yes, Master.” 

His slave swallows hard with fear and desire.


End file.
